Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Una premonición y una llamada telefónica confunden los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas… ¿Podrán descubrir que es lo que en verdad se esconde dentro de sus corazones?...Ash&Misty May&Drew... Actualizado: Cap 9
1. Chapter 1

En fin… Pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo… Este FanFic es sin fines de lucro, sólo ocio… Y el deseo de que agradar a mi misma y a otros fanáticos…

Debo advertir que soy aliada de la pareja Ash y Misty… Aunque en un momento parezca que este Fic será de romance entre Ash y May están muy equivocados…

Los seguidores de la pareja Ash y Misty deben tener paciencia… Los seguidores de la pareja Ash y May no se ilusionen.

* * *

_**  
Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón**_

**Capitulo 1¿Ése es nuestro destino?**

Era un día soleado y habría sido terriblemente caluroso de no ser por una suave brisa que mecía las hojas de los escasos árboles del paraje. El aroma de algunas flores se percibía en el ambiente y a lo lejos podía oírse el batir de unas alas y el suave murmullo de los pokémons que habitaban la zona. Ash, May, Max y Brock caminaban lentamente, el cansancio pesaba sobre sus cuerpos, habían caminado por horas bajo el resplandeciente sol, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por las frentes de los cuatro amigos. Ash jadeaba de cansancio, pero se negaba a tomar un descanso, Max acababa de decir que no tardarían en llegar a un pueblo, ya descansarían en el centro pokémon, lo único que le reconfortaba en ese momento era la suave caricia del pelaje de su querido Pikachu sobre su cuello. El muchacho realmente agradecía la brisa de aquel momento, pero no era suficiente para evadirlo del cansancio.

- Miren chicos!!! – exclamó la fatigada voz de May con un dejo de alivio en su voz – allí hay una cabaña, descansemos un momento… No puedes negarte Ash!

El grupo observó a May, quien con una gran sonrisa apuntaba hacia su izquierda, efectivamente una pequeña cabaña de madera, algo vieja y carcomida, se alzaba entre la escasa vegetación.

- Bueno… supongo que si podríamos descansar un momento… pero no demasiado – accedió Ash con un suspiró, respuesta que fue recibida con grandes sonrisas de parte de sus amigos.

Se encaminaron a la cabaña y tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – respondió una voz gutural desde el interior. Los cuatro amigos sintieron un escalofrío de temor, el amarillo pelaje de Pikachu se erizó.

- ¡Somos viajeros! – exclamó Brock – hemos caminado durante horas y necesitamos descansar… Nos preguntábamos si usted nos permitiría descansar en su cabaña – como respuesta, la desgastada puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando al descubierto una habitación vieja de ventanas entrecerradas que le daban un aspecto oscuro e intimidante, en el centro de la estancia, sobre una silla mecedora de madera, se encontraba una anciana vestida de negro y envuelta en chales grises, con varios collares de cuentas blancas colgando de su cuello. Un Meowth ronroneaba sutilmente en sus rodillas y un pequeño Natu descansaba a sus pies, al lado de la silla había una mesa circular cubierta por un mantel violeta, una vela ubicada en el centro de la mesa iluminaba de manera inquietante las numerosas arrugas del rostro de la anciana y un montón de distintos artilugios ubicados desordenadamente sobre la mesa y sobre unas viejas y podridas estanterías. A una vez el grupo trago saliva, algo intimidados ante aquella visión. May se arrepintió de haber vislumbrado la cabaña, Max se preguntaba como alguien en su sano juicio era capaz de usar chales con el calor que hacía, Brock sintió de pronto que ya no estaba tan cansado y Ash recordó que de hecho tenía prisa.

- Chicos – musitó el chico de la gorra un tanto incomodo – recuerden que hay prisa, mejor continuemos.

- Perdone por molestarla señora, pero creo que mi amigo tiene razón – completó Brock.  
- Pero se ven tan cansados – murmuró la anciana – y hace tiempo que nadie me visita, pasen – el Meowth ronroneo alegremente, como dándoles la bienvenida y el pequeño Natu daba saltitos de alegría.

- Bueno… supongo que no podemos negarnos – dijo Brock, un tanto conmovido, sus amigos le miraron con una mal disimulada aprensión en sus rostros.

- Gracias, no saben cuanto se los agradecemos!!! – la anciana y sus pokémon comenzaron a derramar cascadas desde sus ojos. El grupo de amigos se limito a mirarse y sonreír, todos se sintieron algo compadecidos ante aquella anciana que lloraba de la emoción ante la idea de compañía humana. Entraron a la cabaña, la anciana se levantó y abrió una pequeña puerta a un costado de la habitación.

- Natu, serías tan amable de ayudarme? – la voz de la anciana sonaba realmente amable. El pequeño pokémon comenzó a brillar y cuatro sillas salieron flotando desde la puerta abierta hasta la habitación donde todos se encontraban, la anciana cerró la puerta y volvió a su silla – Pueden tomar asiento – añadió con una la más dulce sonrisa que el arrugado rostro podía ofrecer.

- Muchas gracias señora – contestaron todos a la vez.

- Bueno y ¿Cómo se llaman? – preguntó la anciana cuando todos tomaron asiento. El chico se la gorra fue el primero en hablar.

- Yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

- Mi nombre es Brock, mucho gusto señora – continuó el chico de pequeños ojos.

- Yo me llamo May – siguió la chica de la pañoleta con una gran sonrisa, olvidada ya de sus temores.

- Y yo soy Max – terminó el pequeño niño de anteojos, mirando aún los chales que cubrían a la anciana, la sola idea del calor que la mujer debía sentir lo hacían sudar aún más.

- Mi nombre es Sibila, hace años que vivo en estos parajes – musitó la anciana con voz cansada – perdí a mi familia hace años y me dedico a cuidar una colonia de Natus y Xatus que viven por aquí. Este pequeñito – añadió haciendo un ademán al pequeño pokémon ave que daba vueltas alrededor de la anciana – es un recién nacido.

- Vaya!!! – exclamó May emocionada, sacó su pokedex y la apuntó a la pequeña criatura.  
- Natu, el pokémon adivino, es un ave de 8 centímetros de color verde y rojo, tipo psíquico, evoluciona en Xatu, creciendo alrededor de 20 cm. – contestó el aparato.

- Vaya!!! – exclamó May – Así que el "pokémon adivino".

- Si, dijo Brock, ya he visto a estos pokémons antes. No es así Ash?  
- Si – respondió el aludido – Y si mal no recuerdo sus poderes adivinatorios se incrementan al evolucionar… Verdad Brock?

- Vaya – dijo su amigo, visiblemente sorprendido – te funcionó la memoria.

- Qué quisiste decir con eso!!! – reclamó el chico de la gorra. Brock se limitó a reír, mientras su joven amigo le miraba enfadado, una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Pikachu y una sonrisa de "igual tiene razón" se dibujo en el semblante de la amarilla criatura.

- Me encantaría que viera mi fortuna!!! – exclamó May.

- Bueno – dijo la anciana – yo me gano la vida con mis predicciones, ayudada por los Natus y Xatus, si quieres puedo verte la fortuna gratis en agradecimiento por su compañía… Todo el mundo siempre se va como si el lugar les asustara – todos miraron el sitio en que se hallaban un tanto incómodos.

- Es que el lugar asusta – murmuró Max.

- Cállate tonto!!! – murmuró May a su vez, mirando a su pequeño hermano con esa expresión de "eres un grosero" en sus bellas facciones, una gruesa gota de sudor cayó por la frente del niño.

- Bueno… no me imagino el porque de la actitud de la gente – musitó la anciana melancólicamente, sin enterarse de la breve discusión entre el par de hermanos, ni mucho menos llegar a imaginar que su casa resultaba un tanto inquietante debido a su lóbrego aspecto. – En fin, pueden descansar un momentito aquí, haciéndome compañía y antes de que se vayan, haremos una pequeña consulta a tu futuro May ¿Te parece?

- Muchas gracias!!! – exclamó alegremente la muchacha.

La tarde pasó tranquila, por suerte el Equipo Roket, no estaba por allí, en el último encuentro con ellos el grupo de amigos les regalo un viaje en vuelo gratis hasta unas montañas de irregular relieve, de las cuales aún intentaban bajar sin lastimarse demasiado.  
Brock preparó una exquisita comida que los deleitó a todos, al terminar de comer, notaron que el sol ya bajaba por el horizonte anunciando un bello atardecer.

- Bueno – musitó tristemente la anciana – Ya deben marcharse, si parten en treinta minutos más alcanzaran a llegar al centro pokémon antes de que anochezca del todo. Tiempo suficiente para que cumpla con lo que te prometí May – la anciana preparó varios de sus artículos disponiéndolos sobre la mesa y encendió una vela nueva y un incienso. La vela y el incienso se encontraban a la derecha, en el centro se hallaba una hoja de papel sobre la cual había dispuesto un frasco de tinta china junto una pluma de Xatu para escribir, finalmente una piedra traslucida junto a otra de color violeta a la izquierda complementaban el ritual que la anciana llevaría a cabo – Bien, ahora siéntate frente a mi – indico la anciana, sentándose y extendiendo las manos como si quisiera alisar las arrugas del mantel. May obedeció un tanto nerviosa – cierra los ojos – musitó la voz de la viejecita, la niña los cerró, Ash, Brock y Max contemplaban el espectáculo expectantes. En eso, la chica sintió un peso sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

- Relájate – respondió la viejecita - se trata de Natu. Bien Natu, mira a lo lejos el futuro de esta jovencita – los ojos del pokémon resplandecieron durante un instante y luego parecieron perderse en una infinita oscuridad – Ahora May, formula una pregunta.

- ¿Una pregunta? Mmmmm ¿Qué podría preguntar?... Mmmmm… Podría preguntar sobre el próximo concurso de coordinadores… No, la respuesta podría perjudicarme… No, otra cosa… A ver…

- Tomate tu tiempo – aconsejo la gutural voz de la mujer.

- Ja! Ya se – dijo May con una risita nerviosa – Quisiera saber el nombre de la persona con la que me casaré algún día.

- Qué buena pregunta!!! – exclamó Brock – Yo quiero preguntar eso después… Puedo???

- Piérdete Brock – dijo Max desdeñosamente – no tenemos tiempo.

- Nadie me comprende – se lamento el joven de los pequeños ojos, derramando gruesas lagrimas.

El pequeño pokémon resplandeció, podía verse la concentración en sus grandes y profundos ojos negros… Luego emprendió el vuelo y aterrizó en la cabeza de su dueña. May abrió los parpados al sentir que la criatura se había retirado de su cabeza. Los ojos de la anciana se pusieron en blanco, un aura azulada rodeaba a la anciana y a su pokémon. La rugosa mano izquierda de la viejecita se aferró a las piedras mientras su mano derecha cogía la pluma la hundía el frasco de tinta y rápidamente comenzó a trazar unas palabras sobre el papel. La luz de la vela titilo unos instantes y un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes, Ash acarició distraídamente el pelaje de su amigo amarillo.

- Este espectáculo es más emocionante que los otros que hemos visto, esta anciana sabe lo que hace para que resulte genial – musitó el chico de la gorra, Pikachu asintió. La anciana sólo escribió dos palabras y luego abandono la pluma, dejando una estela de manchitas negras sobre el mantel.

- Bien – dijo la anciana regresando a la normalidad – veamos lo que Natu me hizo escribir… A ver… El nombre de tu futuro esposo es… - Una sonrisa apareció en arrugado semblante de la mujer y una leve risita se le escapo.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre¡Ya dígalo! – La voz de May se oía nerviosa y expectante.

- El nombre es… Ash Ketchum…

- Qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron a su vez cuatro voces. Un intenso rubor rojo subió a las mejillas de Ash y May.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – exclamaron ambos, visiblemente nerviosos e incómodos.

- ¿Ash y May? – preguntó Max incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron? – preguntó Brock a sus amigos.

- ¿Decir qué? – preguntaron a su vez los aludidos.

- Pues, que había algo entre ustedes.

Ash y May se miraron, aún ruborizados… ¿En verdad era ese su destino?

- Pero… No hay algo entre nosotros – dijo Ash.

- Cierto – corroboró May.

- Pero al menos ustedes se gustan ¿No? – dijo la anciana – ¡Y qué bonita pareja hacen!

- ¿Nosotros¿Bonita pareja? – Ash y May aún se miraban algo desconcertados. Ash desvió la mirada.

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir Brock, algo incomodo – mejor vamonos, o el anochecer nos caerá en el camino.

- Si, vamonos – musitaron todos.

Salieron de la cabaña y se despidieron de la anciana, agradeciéndole su hospitalidad.

- Adiós niños!!! – gritaba la anciana, despidiéndolos con la mano, contemplando como los jóvenes viajeros y su Pikachu se perdían de vista.

El camino hacia el centro pokémon fue especialmente silencioso… Ash no podía dejar de pensar en que fue su nombre el que apareció como respuesta… ¿Acaso su destino era casarse con May? Pero… ¿No se suponía que para casarse había que sentir amor?... Y bueno… May era sólo una amiga… ¿O no?... En ese preciso instante May se torturaba con las mismas preguntas… Brock se sentía algo incomodo, en realidad el no sabía que era lo que sus amigos sentían y llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejarlos a ellos solos con sus pensamientos. Max prefirió no hacer cometarios porque sabía muy bien que la furia de May caería sobre él.

Finalmente llegaron al centro pokémon, justo cuando en el cielo se vislumbraban las primeras estrellas. La enfermera Joy del lugar los recibió con una amable sonrisa y les ofreció gentilmente hacer un chekeo rápido a cada pokémon que tenían antes de dormir. Brock la miraba embelesado y sin poder resistirse tomó las manos de la enfermera entre las suyas, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando sintió una pequeña mano jalándole de los pantalones.

- ¡Basta Brock! – exclamó Max.

Los tres entrenadores dejaron sus pokebolas y luego siguieron a Joy hasta la habitación que los cuatro ocuparían esa noche. Dejaron sus cosas y luego fueron a comer algo a la cafetería. Pikachu se quedó con la enfermera Joy, le dirigió una confundida mirada a su entrenador mientras éste se alejaba. La comida transcurrió en silencio. Ash y May evitaban cuidadosamente el mirarse directamente, creando un ambiente tan denso que bien habrían podido cortarlo con uno de los cuchillos que estaban usando para cortar los alimentos.

- Me retiro – anunció May con tono cansado, dejando bastante comida en el plato. Ash, que en ese instante comía a toda velocidad se atragantó, tosió un poco y observó como la muchacha se dirigía hacia las puertas del centro pokémon y salía al exterior. Brock y Max le dirigieron significativas miradas al chico de la gorra.

- Ash, se sincero y dime… ¿Qué hay entre tú y May? – preguntó Brock.

- Nada - contestó el chico con toda sinceridad.

- Pero… Mmmm… ¿Ella te gusta? – El joven de los pequeños ojos mantenía su mirada fija en su amigo, esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo… En serio... – dijo Ash como respuesta.

- ¿Crees que ella es bonita? – preguntó el joven criador pokémon tras un suspiro, parecía estar rogando por más paciencia.

- Claro, ella es muy linda, pero… ¿Y eso qué¡Demonios! Yo creo que no debemos tomar tan en serio lo que ocurrió.

- Pero May si lo esta tomando en serio – intervino Max – Y ella es muy romántica, bueno, como casi todas las chicas.

- Ash, si tú le gustas, de seguro ella ahora esta con esperanzas, y le gustaría que tú le dijeras que sientes lo mismo… - dijo Brock.

- Pero… ¿Qué le voy a decir si yo no…

- ¿No la quieres?… - preguntó Max.

- Si la quiero… ella es mi amiga – dijo Ash, acalorándose porque no entendía que era lo que sus amigos esperaban.

- Mmmm… Compara lo que sientes por May con lo que has sentido por otras amigas… Tal vez te des cuenta de que los sentimientos son distintos o… Bueno… Cuando yo me enamoro… Siento maripositas en mi estomago y lo único que deseo es estrechar a esa chica entre mis brazos.

- Mmmm… Yo nunca he estado enamorado!!! – gritó Ash, dejó su plato y se retiró de la mesa.

El muchacho salió del centro pokémon… Nunca ha estado enamorado… Pensó en sus sentimientos por otras chicas que conocía, definitivamente sentía alg0o distinto por May, pero… ¿Amor? No estaba seguro de ello… Su rostro enrojecido ante ese pensamiento… Realmente él nunca había pensado seriamente en el sentimiento del amor, siempre limitado a la amistad, priorizando en su corazón el sueño que albergaba desde que podía recordar: convertirse en el mejor maestro pokémon del mundo… Sin embargo… ¿Acaso el podía sentir amor?... Un escalofrío de terror le invadió al recordar lo estúpido que lucía Brock cada vez que se enamoraba de alguna chica… No, definitivamente el amor no estaba en sus planes… Nunca… Nunca se enamoraría… Amor… Por alguna razón esa palabra lo estaba calando…

- ¿Ash? – El muchacho salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre en la dulce voz de su amiga May.

- May – dijo mirando a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules que se dirigía hacia él, en realidad ella era muy hermosa.

- Ash… ¿Tú crees en las profecías de esos pokémons?

- Bueno… Yo… No se… - respondió el chico visiblemente incomodo ante una situación tan extraña para él.

- Bueno… Si nuestro destino es casarnos… Supongo que… que es porque hay sentimientos especiales que nos unen… pero… yo… no se… - musitó la niña de la pañoleta.

- Mmmm… Bueno… tú eres mi amiga… Y… Eso… Mi amiga… Nunca he pensado otra cosa…

- Lo mismo pienso yo… Pero hay una forma de saber que tanto podemos llegar a querernos.

- ¿Qué forma? – preguntó curioso el chico.

- Trata de besarme en los labios - murmuró la muchacha con la vista fija en el suelo, su rostro enrojeció hasta el punto de poder confundir su rostro con un tomate – Leí una vez que si cuando dos personas se besan, pueden descubrir cuales son los sentimientos que les unen.

- ¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!! – Ash se alejó unos pasos de ella con el pánico dibujado en su semblante…

- ¿Quieres que te de un beso?

- ¿Tan desagradable te parezco? – preguntó May algo enfadada, sus mejillas le ardían y se sentía muy nerviosa, pero aún así encaró a su compañero de viaje.

- No dije eso… es sólo que…

- Tú nunca has besado ¿Verdad?

- Pues… No… - contestó Ash, su rostro también había enrojecido, como si cada gota de su sangre hubiera subido hasta sus mejillas.

- Yo tampoco… Sería la primera vez…

- Mmmm… un beso… - musitó Ash… recordó fugazmente cuando Melody y Bianca (aunque tenía serias dudas de que ella hubiera sido la verdadera Bianca) le habían besado en la mejilla… recordó también haber visto a un par de Nidoran evolucionando luego de besarse, en esa ocasión se había preguntado si acaso las personas cambiaban al besar… Misty le había dicho que… Eso debía averiguarlo cada quien… Misty… De pronto sintió que las tripas se le retorcían sin motivo… Intento seguir el consejo de Brock… pensó en todas las amigas de sus viajes que podía recordar… El sentimiento que tenía hacia May era distinto… Intentó pensar en su sentimiento hacía Misty… pero fue imposible… desechó finalmente el intento, algo confundido… Misty era su amiga no debería costarle pensar en lo que sentía por ella... En medio de esa confusión sintió las suaves puntas de las manos de May en su mejilla.

- Intentémoslo… sin compromiso… sólo para saber… que tan cierta puede llegar a ser esa premonición.

- Mmmm… - Ash la miró no muy convencido.

- ¿Acaso te da miedo? – se burló May.

- Claro que no me da miedo – replicó el chico muy ofendido… ¿Así que lo estaba retando? Ash nunca rechazaba un desafío – De acuerdo – dijo finalmente, la voz le había temblado, pero intento mantenerse firme…

Sus miradas se encontraron… lentamente fueron cerrando los parpados, sus corazones latían con fuerza… Ash apretó los puños, sus parpados tan firmemente cerrados casi le dolieron… intentó relajarse mientras percibía el calido rostro de May cercas del suyo… Notaba su aliento, su aroma… May por su parte, también nerviosa, intento como pudo permanecer más relajada… No estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Ash, ya antes les habían dicho que ellos parecían una pareja, pero, no fue hasta hace sólo unas horas que en realidad se había planteado esa posibilidad… Suponía que ahora todo se aclararía… Lo notaba tan cerca, un poco más y sus labios se rozarían…

Ese sería el primer beso de ambos…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se conocieron?... A May le agrado el chico desde que lo conoció, era tan amable y preocupado por su pequeño Pikachu, ella tenía miedo de viajar sola, de alguna forma perder su bicicleta la había hecho sentirse más desprotegida, ella quería viajar, anhelaba conocer distintos lugares, por eso se hizo entrenadora… Y Ash se convirtió en su compañero… Desde entonces él siempre la apoyaba, la animaba, la aconsejaba, aunque a veces discutían hasta por las cosas más pequeñas, nada podía con la firme amistad que surgió entre ellos… Pero… ¿era eso amor?

Ash no sabía que pensar… May era su amiga, una tan especial que no podía compararse con las otras… él se sentía responsable por ella… La chica era un año menor que él, antes de conocerla, siempre había viajado con compañeros mayores… May era menor, recién iniciándose, y su pokémon le había destrozado la bicicleta… como ocurrió con Misty… Misty…

Sus labios no alcanzaron a rozarse, cuando, a un tiempo ambos abrieron los ojos, se miraron y se apartaron…

- No puedo – dijeron a la vez, risas siguieron ante esa reacción tan súbita que habían tenido en común.

Se miraron un momento…

Como hermanos… Ash era hijo único… Y eso eran para él sus queridos compañeros, sus hermanos, su familia… Brock era el hermano mayor que siempre le aconsejaba… May y Max eran sus hermanitos menores a quienes él, Ash, debía cuidar… Incluso Tracy había sido un hermano mayor… y Misty… Bueno, ella era una amiga que bien podría ser… ¿Qué? … Muchas veces Misty fue su rival… Muchas veces fue su compañera… Ella… estaba en Ciudad Cerulean… Y… Bueno… Mejor después pensaba en ello…

Como hermanos… May era la mayor, la que debía cuidar de Max… y de pronto Ash y Brock aparecieron en su vida… Y ella se convirtió en la hermana menor… Ash y Brock… Definitivamente lo que sentía por Ash era muy especial, pero no era amor… De pronto, sin entender por qué, el rostro de Drew apareció en su mente, sus rosas, su ironía, su rivalidad… ¿Por qué pensaba en él justo en ese momento?...

Ash y May siempre se apoyarían y acompañarían, porque eran una familia junto a Brock y Max… en una mirada se lo dijeron todo, y no pudieron evitar reírse.

- ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo esa premonición? – preguntó la chica de la pañoleta.

- Bueno… Cualquiera puede cometer un error…

Libres ya del lío que los había incomodado esa tarde, se dirigieron al centro pokémon…

- Vaya… ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Brock al ver a sus amigos de buen humor.

- Si – contestó May – Ash y yo somos los mejores amigos y… Esa premonición era un error.

- Exactamente – afirmó el chico de la gorra.

- Chicos – interrumpió Max - ¿Olvidaron lo de la competencia acuática en Ciudad Río Claro, Misty va a participar y se supone que nos pondremos de acuerdo con ella para encontrarnos.

- Cierto!!! - exclamó Ash, lo había olvidado.

- Bueno, mañana la llamamos – dijo Brock – ya es tarde vamos a dormir…  
Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar, Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a revisar la ruta que debían seguir.

- Iré a llamar a Misty – se ofreció Ash – Luego vuelvo.

Ash se dirigió hacia los teléfonos, descolgó el auricular de uno y marcó el número del gimnasio Cerulean. La pantalla del teléfono se prendió y la imagen de la mayor de las hermanas apareció.

- Hola Ash!!! – exclamó la bella joven.

- Hola Daisy ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Bien… Oye ¿Se encuentra Misty?

- Jajaja esta ocupada con su novio Tracey, que acaba de llegar…

De pronto, fue como si todo alrededor del chico se desvaneciera… Las tripas se le retorcieron de forma inexplicablemente dolorosa… Su mano tembló, sin siquiera darse cuenta colgó el auricular…

- ¿Misty y Tracey?!!!!

**Fin del capitulo  
**

**Continuara...**

* * *

Edite el primer cap debido a los review n.n Un poco tarde eso si XD Porque no tuve tiempo antes... Revise la escritura de nombres... Pero... Como igual ando corta de tiempo y esto lo hice algo apurada, pudo pasarseme un error U.U gomen nasai si es asi, hice lo que pude

Kisses y gardenias

_**+ Madame Kikyo + **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón_**

**Capitulo 2¿Celos?**

- ¿Misty y Tracey?!!!!

Con la mano izquierda sobre su pecho intentando contener los furiosos latidos de su corazón y su mano derecha aún sobre el auricular, el muchacho intentaba comprender el origen de esa dolorosa sensación que parecía atravesarlo como una fría daga… Hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su agitada respiración…

- ¿Ash? – preguntó la voz de Brock a sus espaldas - ¿Hablaste con Misty?

- No… - musitó el chico con voz apagada – ella… estaba ocupada… no podía atender…

- ¿Pasó algo? Tu voz se oye extraña.

Ash apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza, podía notar sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas a través de la delgada tela de sus guantes.

- ¡No me sucede nada! – replicó con voz fuerte, más para si mismo que para Brock… Como intentando convencerse de que en realidad nada pasaba… Y es que en verdad ¿qué estaba pasando?... Misty era la novia de Tracey y eso ¿qué?... Novia… Trato de pensar en el concepto que guardaba esa palabra…

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Algo te pasa Ash, tú no sabes mentir…

- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó el chico de la gorra exasperado. Se volteó,

miró a Brock unos instantes y luego desvió la mirada… - No me pasa nada… nada… - musitó, luego corrió, corrió hasta la habitación en la que habían dormido y la cerró tras de si con un portazo…

Brock quedó paralizado en el lugar donde se hallaba, sus pequeños ojos fijos en el sitio donde momentos antes estuviera su joven amigo. Caminó hasta la cafetería y se sentó junto a sus otros amigos con una visible preocupación en su rostro que no paso desapercibida ni para May ni para Max.

- ¿Ocurre algo Brock? – preguntó el niño de anteojos.

- Te ves preocupado – agregó la chica de la pañoleta.

- No se… pero algo le pasa a Ash – las orejas de Pikachu se agitaron y los ojos de la amarilla criatura se posaron en el joven criador.

- ¿Qué pudo pasarle? – preguntó May confundida.

- No lo se… Pero parecía triste y estaba muy alterado… Como si algo le estuviera molestando profundamente… Rara vez lo veo así… De hecho, creo que no lo veía así desde que perdió contra Richie en la Meseta Añil… Mmmm…

- ¡Qué raro! – exclamó May.

- ¿Habló con Misty? – preguntó Max.

- Dijo que no – contestó Brock – que ella estaba ocupada y no podía atenderlo… pero… no iba a enojarse por algo así…

- Mmmmm – todos se sentían confundidos… Pikachu comenzó a correr, el aroma de Ash lo guió hasta la habitación, apoyó sus patas en la puerta e intentó llamar a su amigo.

- Pika pik… Pika pik!!!! – pero se interrumpió al sentir como el puño de Ash golpeaba furiosamente la puerta…

"¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué me siento así?" pensaba el chico… Le dolía el pecho cada vez más fuerte y una sensación de vacío recorría cada parte de su ser… Recordó la noche anterior, cuando May y él habían intentado besarse… No pudieron porque no sentían algo tan fuerte el uno por el otro como para llegar a eso… Si Misty era novia de Tracey ¿Significaba qué ella sentía algo muy especial por ese muchacho¿Tan especial como para besarlo por ejemplo?... Una imagen de Misty y Tracey besándose apareció en su mente, provocándole una sacudida de dolor… Era como si su corazón hubiera sido atravesado por un cuchillo de hielo y la herida sangrara dolorosamente… Como si esa sangre pugnara por esparcirse, notó que sus ojos se nublaban… Sin resistirse dejo que unas amargas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas… Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y lentamente se sentó rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y apoyando su frente en las rodillas… No entendía… Definitivamente… No se entendía a si mismo… Si lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez que la idea de Misty interesada en otro chico le molestaba, fugazmente recordó a Danny y Rudy en las Islas Naranja… Sin embargo la sensación nunca había sido tan dolorosa… Misty… ¿Por qué le dolía pensar que ella pudiera sentir algo tan especial por otro¿Otro?... En ese momento comprendió que lo que él deseaba era que Misty sintiera… Pero… ¿Por qué quería eso?... Pero… …Él siempre lo había deseado, por eso cuando viajaba con ella buscaba llamar su atención por cualquier medio, buscando constantemente la manera de que ella lo viera como a alguien importante, no como a un chiquillo… Le parecía increíble como mantenía grabado en su mente cada detalle de la muchacha… Su corto cabello cobrizo que siempre llevaba atado, sus ojos de un verde agua oscuro, su dulce sonrisa, su explosivo carácter… Ella era tan linda… A él nunca le había molestado decir que una amiga era linda, excepto por Misty, le divertía verla enojada, pero más que eso, le incomodaba que alguien supiera… ¿supiera qué?... No quería saberlo, no quería pensar en ello… Lentamente la furia se fue calmando y sólo le quedó la sensación de vacío y un profundo desanimo.

- Pika pik!!! – el insistente llamado del pequeño pokémon llegó a sus oídos… El chico se levantó y abrió la puerta, se inclinó y recibió a su amigo entre sus brazos, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó apoyado en la pared, acomodando a la amarilla criatura sobre su pecho.

- No se que me pasa Pikachu… - musitó – le sorprendió lo triste que sonaba su propia voz… Luego de un rato de silencio en el que acarició suavemente el pelaje de su compañero agregó, más para si mismo – La extraño… extraño nuestras discusiones, extraño su apoyo incondicional, extraño la manera en que siempre me regañaba… - la voz le tembló - ¿Qué tan fuerte era nuestra amistad en aquel entonces¿Qué tan fuerte lo es ahora¿Qué significaba yo para ella¿Qué significo ahora?... …l esta a su lado en este momento, no yo… ya no estamos juntos… - Pikachu le miraba confundido, no tardó en percatarse de quien hablaba, pero no entendía porque su amigo decía esas palabras, hacía tiempo que Misty ya no viajaba con ellos y Ash nunca había lucido tan afectado al respecto, se daba por sentado que una amistad tan fuerte nunca se perdería, se mantendría a pesar de la distancia… Entonces ¿Por qué el chico lucía tan triste, así tan de repente?

- ¿Pika pik? Pika…

- No me entiendo Pikachu… No se que es lo que me sucede… - murmuró el chico, los ojos de Pikachu se entristecían cada vez más, no soportaba ver a su querido amigo tan triste, además, él siempre comprendía los sentimientos de su entrenador, la conexión entre ellos era tan fuerte que sin importar lo que le pasara al chico, Pikachu siempre lo sabría… pero… en ese momento… sólo percibía confusión y mucha furia en el interior del muchacho y no lo comprendía, la impotencia de ver a su amigo tan desanimado y no saber que hacer al respecto lo estaba torturando, pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de enviarle una descarga eléctrica que lo hiciera reaccionar, pero luego se le ocurrió que tal vez no fuera muy buena idea. Permanecieron largo rato en silencio, mientras el pequeño pokémon sentía las suaves caricias que su querido entrenador le brindaba en la cabeza, notó como poco a poco la furia se iba calmando. Luego de un buen rato, golpes de nudillos en la puerta detuvieron el suave y monótono vagar de los dedos de Ash sobre el amarillo pelaje de su pokémon.

- ¡Ash! – exclamó Brock desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡Ya sal de ahí! – el chico de la gorra se levantó, suspiró e intento lucir un poco más alegre, Pikachu se subió a su acostumbrado lugar sobre el hombro de su compañero mientras el muchacho abría la puerta.

- Disculpa Brock… Yo… No me sentía muy bien

- ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

- Ni siquiera yo se que es lo que me pasa… Lo siento…

- De acuerdo… En todo caso descuida, May, Max y yo compramos todo lo que necesitamos para continuar el viaje y llamamos a Misty – Ash apretó con fuerza sus puños al oír ese nombre – Nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Río Claro dentro de tres días, si nos vamos ahora tardaremos dos días en llegar y acamparemos sólo una noche, Misty se tardará más a pesar de que vendrá en avión porque ya sabes, no puede dejar el gimnasio por muchos días o sus hermanas empiezan a colapsar ya que se acostumbraron a que Misty se encargue de todo… En fin, Misty permanecerá en Ciudad Río Claro hasta el final de la competencia, estaremos varios días con ella, será como en los viejos tiempos…

- ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos…? – Ash escuchó a Brock atentamente, pero no pudo evitar perderse en algún rincón de su mente durante un instante…

- En serio Ash ¿qué te pasa?

- No lo se…

- En fin, es mejor que partamos cuanto antes, May y Max nos esperan junto a los teléfonos, sólo falta llamar al profesor Oak para reportarnos, jejeje, y nos vamos.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia los teléfonos, se reunieron junto a May y Max y se ubicaron frente a uno de los aparatos, Ash tomó asiento, levantó el auricular y lentamente marcó el número… La pantalla se prendió y el rostro de Tracey les saludo alegremente.

- Hola chicos!!!

- Hola Tracey – contestaron tres voces, Ash permanecía congelado.

- El profesor Oak esta ocupado en los terrenos, parece que hubo un dilema, no estoy seguro, vengo recién llegando de Ciudad Cerulean… Ni les digo, si ustedes están hartos de Jessy y James, nosotros ya no soportamos a Cassidy y Brocht…

En algún lugar, colgados de un árbol luego de un viaje gratis por los cielos…

- Atchu!!! Mi nombre es Butch!!!!!!!! – gritó un hombre de cabello verde agua.

- ¿Qué mosco te pico? – preguntó una rubia extrañada.

- Estornude… Alguien habló de mí… Y de seguro no dijo bien mi nombre… - contestó.

- Calmate Bisht – dijo la rubia mirándolo con desden.  
- Mi nombre es…

- Butch, ya lo se, sólo te molestaba…

Y de vuelta a la conversación telefónica con Tracy…

- … ni les digo los problemas que arman… Igualitos a Jessy y James… Se hizo tan tarde cuando al fin los derrotamos que tuve que pasar la noche allá… Bueno, en fin, estoy agotadísimo…

- Y a nosotros que nos importa – dijo Ash con frialdad, cortando a Tracey – Sabes que… Ya no te soporto!!!! – gritó el chico de la gorra tirando el auricular, se levantó y corrió hacia la salida del centro pokémon…

Brock, May, Max y Tracy no salían de la sorpresa…

- ¿Qué paso?… ¿dije algo malo?… - preguntó Tracey sorprendido.

- No se… - contestó Brock – Ash ha estado extraño desde esta mañana… Mira, dile al profesor Oak que estamos bien… Iremos a hablar con Ash… Discúlpalo ¿quieres?

- Claro… - dijo Tracey algo desconcertado.

Los tres amigos salieron del centro pokémon, Ash estaba de pie a espaldas del edificio… Pikachu había bajado de su hombro… el pequeño pokémon volteó a mirar al resto del grupo y parecía rogarles ayuda con sus pequeños ojos negros.

- Ash… Ya basta… Dinos que te pasa – exigió Brock, el chico de la gorra no contestó.

- Ash – comenzó May con tono dudoso – sabes que somos tus amigos… Pase lo que pase, te apoyaremos… Háblanos…

- Ash por favor – agregó Max.

- No lo se… - musitó el joven entrenador – no se que me pasa… yo…

Brock, May y Max simplemente intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, luego Brock se acercó a su amigo y le sujetó los hombros…

- Siempre estaremos aquí para ti… Cuando quieras hablar… Pero no te desquites con tus amigos… Tracey estaba muy afectado con lo que le dijiste – Brock calló, esperando una respuesta, pero sólo recibió silencio por parte de su estimado amigo.

- Bueno… será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo May – iré a despedirme de la enfermera Joy.

* * *

Rato después, el grupo de amigos caminaba por el sendero que los llevaría a un bosque que debían atravesar para llegar a Ciudad Río Claro… El ambiente era aún más denso que el día anterior, cuando la premonición de la anciana Sibila los había puesto en una situación incomoda. Intentaron por todos los medios hacerlo más llevadero, Ash trató de ocultar el profundo pesar que sentía y mostrarse más animado… Pero de todas formas el ambiente era denso… Al llegar al bosque todos tenían hambre, se sentaron y comieron unos refrigerios que Brock había preparado con anterioridad. Mientras comían, Ash se aisló del grupo, se sentía enojado consigo mismo… Se sentía confundido, nunca antes… jamás! pensó que sus sentimientos por Misty podían llegar a ser tan intensos como para que el hecho de imaginarla en brazos de otro chico le afectara tanto… Y lo peor era que sus amigos se veían afectados por su repentino cambio de humor. Suspiró largamente… Una mano en su hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te sientes más animado? – preguntó la gentil voz de Brock, el chico de la gorra negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sientes?... Tal vez no sepas lo que te pasa, pero… Algo sientes y…

- Ese es el problema… no se que es lo que siento… Brock, no te preocupes por mí, en serio… No es algo tan importante… No me ha pasado algo malo…

- Puede que no, pero… No es necesario que cosas terribles nos ocurran… A veces hay cosas que por pequeñas que parezcan, significan mucho para nosotros… Si te sientes confundido o apesadumbrado, es por algo, algo que esta en ti… Y bueno… No nos pidas que no nos preocupemos… No importa lo pequeño que sea, pero, cualquier cosa que te moleste… Estaremos aquí para que esa molestia desaparezca… Somos tus amigos… Estamos contigo no sólo para apoyarte en tus duelos pokémon, si no para apoyarte en cualquier cosa…

- Gracias Brock…

- Si no quieres hablar ahora, esta bien… Supongo que lo que te ocurra debes resolverlo por ti mismo… Pero, si necesitas de mi ayuda… Aquí estoy… Igual que May y Max.

- Lo se… Brock… yo… la verdad es que siento muchas cosas que no comprendo… o que no quiero comprender… Creo que tengo miedo de comprenderlo… No es que sea cobarde, es sólo que… - no continuó hablando, en realidad le sorprendía haber admitido todo eso…

- Te entiendo… No eres cobarde… Hay cosas que son difíciles… Pero, se que estarás bien… Recuerda que el valor no es carecer de miedo si no saber enfrentarlo y tú eres muy valiente, te conozco.

- En serio, gracias. Uf! Esta no es mi manera de ser ¿verdad? No es propio de mí comportarme de esta manera…

- Bueno… No se… Jejejeje… En fin amiguito, dame una sonrisa ¿Si¿Si? Anda, sonreír es más propio de ti.

- No soy una mascota… Jejejeje

- Bue… Tú sabes salir adelante de tus problemas… Sabes Ash? La vida es como un duelo pokémon… Con la misma determinación con la que vences las confusiones de una batalla y logras ver el modo de vencer, vencerás cualquier confusión en tu interior y saldrás adelante.

- Brock… A veces dices cosas que valen la pena…

- ¿A veces?

- Claro, el resto del tiempo actúas como idiota, sobretodo ante las chicas lindas.

- Tonto… Si ya terminaste de comer, continuemos con nuestro camino.

- De acuerdo…

* * *

El resto del camino fue más llevadero, la plática con Brock le había levantado un poco el ánimo al chico de la gorra…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al bosque, fueron despacio, teniendo mucho cuidado de no perderse, consultando el mapa una y otra vez. Max estaba realmente ansioso, preocupadísimo de no perder tiempo ya que tenía mucha ilusión de volver a ver a Misty. No paraba de hablar de ella, era evidente que el niño le había tomado mucho cariño a entrenadora de pokémons acuáticos. Ash rogaba en su interior que el chiquillo se cansara de hablar, le molestaba recordar a Misty, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera… Generalmente la idea de ver a Misty le agradaba ya que cada día algo le recordaba a ella, cualquier cosa, hasta la más insignificante, le recordaba algún momento vivido con Misty, por lo que volver a verla era algo que siempre anhelaba, la extrañaba tanto... Pero en ese instante…

Lentamente comenzó a caer la tarde, el cielo resplandecía en colores anaranjados que sutilmente se transformaban en un tono rosa para luego seguir con un violeta en el que ya se podía vislumbrar una que otra estrella. Pasaba muy poca luz entre los árboles del bosque, así que el grupo decidió acampar.

Max vislumbró un claro con una laguna que reflejaba de forma maravillosa los colores del atardecer. Cuando al fin terminaron de instalar el campamento, el cielo ya lucía de un azul oscuro con varias estrellas brillando y la pálida luz de la luna dándose paso a través del firmamento, a cada instante oscurecía más, de no ser por la luna no habrían podido ver nada. Brock cogió la leña que Ash y Max habían reunido y no tardó en encender una fogata. La luz del fuego enviaba reflejos anaranjados a su alrededor y una calidez muy agradecida, pues junto con la noche, una brisa helada se había dejado caer dejando en el olvido el calor sofocante del día. Brock preparó la comida, el cansancio de la larga caminata no era suficiente como para agotarlo hasta el punto de no ser capaz de preparar una exquisita comida, demostrando, una vez más, ser uno de los mejores cocineros que Ash, May y Max hubieran conocido. Al terminar de comer May se ofreció gentilmente a lavar los platos.

- Pero es el turno de… - comenzó a decir Max.

- No importa Max, yo lo haré – dijo sonriendo la chica de la pañoleta.

- Gracias May – musitó Ash.

- No hay problema!!! – exclamó la chica, haciendo gala de su energía.

* * *

Ash caminaba por un oscuro sendero, podía oír el pasto crujir ante sus pisadas… Le pareció ver luz al final del camino así que aceleró el paso, una intensa claridad lo encegueció durante un instante, se cubrió los ojos un momento y lentamente fue acostumbrándose a la luz… Lo primero que vio cuando dirigió su vista al claro donde había llegado, fue a una preciosa muchacha de trece años, su cabello cobrizo resplandecía ante la luz de la luna… Ash se sorprendía de que aquella pálida luz lo hubiera enceguecido… Por un instante pensó que era ella la que realmente brillaba como si tuviera luz propia.

- Misty… - musitó… por un instante creyó perderse en los ojos verde agua de la chica…

- Hola Ash – contestó con la dulce voz que, a pesar de la distancia, siempre se mantenía en la mente del joven entrenador.

- Misty… Ven conmigo…

- No puedo Ash, tú lo sabes…

- Si, se lo del gimnasio, eres la líder… bueno… yo… - su voz se apagó mientras decía esas palabras, luego se animó, y esbozó una sonrisa - no importa, ya nos veremos de nuevo.

- No es sólo el gimnasio… yo… estoy con Tracey.

- ¿Qué?!!!!! – Ash sentía como su corazón parecía atravesado por un punzante dolor… - pero… ¿qué hay de mí?

- Tú y yo somos amigos Ash, siempre lo seremos… Y nos volveremos a ver, como tú dices, pero… Ahora debo ir con Tracey…

- No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Qué pasa Ash?

- Yo… yo no quiero que estés con Tracey… Se que nos separa una gran distancia… tú en el gimnasio y yo viajando, pero… aún así quiero que estés conmigo… tú siempre estas conmigo, por eso la distancia no me afecta… pero ahora… si tú estas con Tracey, ya no hay espacio para mí…

- Pero claro que hay espacio Ash, somos amigos, eso nunca cambiara…

- No lo entiendes??? Tracy me robó el espacio que yo quiero tener!!! Misty!!!!

Ash abrió los parpados con fuerza… Lo primero que vio fue a Pikachu durmiendo a su lado, el pokémon parecía algo intranquilo… Ash salió de su saco de dormir y acarició a su pokémon con ternura. Luego caminó hacia el pequeño lago y su mirada se perdió en el pálido reflejo de la luna sobre las tranquilas aguas, dejó que la suave y fría brisa acariciara sus cabellos azabaches…

- Ahora lo entiendo… - musitó con una triste sonrisa – No sabía… lo celoso que puedo llegar a ser…

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**  
**

Bue… Este fic lo publique originalmente en Paraíso FF donde tengo cuenta como Madame Kikyo y recién llevo 3 capítulos…

Quiero agradecer a Sumi… Creo que ella me comento tanto en la pag. Paraíso como en esta… La verdad tenía algunas dudas sobre como escribir ciertos nombres Demonios! Hace mucho que no leo ni investigo sobre Pokémon, y como mi memoria esta peligrosamente cerca del alzaimer (no se como se escribe esa palabra XD) Así que me equivoque en varios nombres y ella fue muy amable en corregirme…

En este capitulo hice correcciones respecto al original… Sobretodo, correcciones a los nombres XD

El cap. 1 lo había subido a la rápida UU Es que ando muy mal de tiempo… La U me esta matando…

Bue… Gracias por los review Los he tomado en cuenta…

(A la persona que me dijo no poner "Fin" Hasta que acabe la historia… bue… a mi me gusta poner "Fin de capitulo" UU si no te molesta, en el cap anterior me comí la palabra "capitulo" debido al apuro)

Ah, respecto a la profecía del cap 1… Si no quedo claro la conclusión a la que llegaron Ash y May, descuiden… Más adelante se aclarará

Matta ne


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón**_

**Capitulo 3: Temor a descubrir…**

Hacía unas cuantas horas que el sol enviaba sus primeros destellos. Ash, May, Max y Brock, continuaban su camino. Max estaba realmente emocionado ya que faltaba poco para llegar y en sólo unos días vería a Misty. Ash hacía grandes esfuerzos para no pensar en el asunto, sabía que se sentía celoso y más aún, sabía que seguir indagando en esos sentimientos lo llevarían a descubrir algo de si mismo que su mente no quería aceptar, debía ignorar esos pensamientos antes de que siquiera se llegaran a formar en su cerebro. Pikachu ignoraba de qué se trataba esa batalla interna que percibía en el interior de su entrenador, lo único que estaba a su alcance era intentar darle apoyo moral, para lo cual acariciaba suavemente el cuello del chico.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó May.

- Debemos dirigirnos a esas montañas – contestó Brock señalando un cordón montañoso que se extendía en forma de media luna mientras sacaba su guía – desde la montaña Pureza, nace el río Claro, uno de los más anchos de la región. Ciudad Río Claro se ubica en el valle y es atravesado por el río en su camino al mar. La ciudad es famosa por todo su atractivo turístico. Aparte del tener el río más caudaloso y de aguas más puras, tiene salida al mar, tres islas cercanas libres de humanos y algunos volcanes que llevan siglos de inactividad.

- Espera!!! Significa que tendremos un bello río, playas, islas y… aguas termales??? – exclamó May con inmensa alegría.

- Así es – contestó Brock.

- Entonces apuremos el paso!!! – chilló feliz la joven coordinadora corriendo. Sus acompañantes hicieron grandes esfuerzos por alcanzarla.

Era ya mediodía cuando pudieron avistar la ciudad. Desde el impresionante cordón montañoso se extendía todo un valle poblado por pequeñas casas y edificios de mediana altura que era atravesada, y debido a eso dividida, por un ancho y caudaloso río. Las dos partes de la ciudad eran conectadas por diversos puentes que se ubicaban a lo largo del río, y más allá era posible ver el mar. En los lugares más cercanos a las montañas se distinguían pequeñas fuentes de agua, posiblemente manantiales públicos, y también se podían ver numerosas áreas verdes, probablemente, inmensos parques, lo que le daba un bello colorido a la ciudad.

El grupo de amigos se detuvo para almorzar y luego se pusieron en marcha. Durante el camino Brock leía de la guía los datos sobre la ciudad.

- Desde tiempos antiguos este río ha presentado peligrosas crecidas, actualmente la ciudad esta equipada para soportarla, pero en otra época los pobladores no tenían recursos para luchar contra las crecidas que arruinaban los cultivos e incluso ponía en peligro las vidas de las personas, debido a eso la gente de aquí veneraba al río y a sus pokémons acuáticos.

- Que interesante!!! – exclamó Max.

- Si ¿verdad? Es por eso que hace más de trescientos años se celebra una competencia de pokémons tipo agua, para adorar al río. Como es una competencia muy antigua tiene gran importancia y ganarla es todo un honor.

- ¿Ash… tú crees que Misty pueda ganar? – preguntó Max con tono esperanzado.

- Mmmm… Misty… ella es muy fuerte… una de las mejores entrenadoras que he conocido… Una gran rival… De hecho una vez me derrotó en un torneo en las Islas Remolino… Claro que cuando viajábamos juntos, pasábamos mucho tiempo lejos de alguna fuente de agua y a Misty le costaba mantener a sus pokémons en forma… Supongo que ahora que se dedica plenamente al gimnasio ella se habrá vuelto aún más fuerte…

Ya al atardecer llegaron a la ciudad. Inmediatamente se encaminaron al sector de hoteles, Misty, como participante de la competencia, tenía derecho a hospedarse gratis en uno de esos hoteles. Para permanecer juntos se habían puesto de acuerdo en reservar una habitación que tuviera espacio para los cinco.

- Bueno, ya llegamos – dijo Max, consultando su pequeño aparato. Este es el hotel "Nereida".

- Pues entremos!!! – exclamó May – Quiero descansar!!!

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo, May sintió un extraño escalofrío, pero al igual que sus amigos, volteó a ver al muchacho que les había hablado.

Las luces del atardecer se reflejaban en los cabellos del joven despidiendo destellos esmeralda, sus ojos brillaban en una seductora mirada que resultaba aún más atractiva con esa sonrisa irónica de la que siempre hacia gala. Allí, frente a ellos, usando una yukata de color violeta, se encontraba Drew. Mientras una suave brisa se dejaba caer junto al atardecer meciendo los cabellos de los jóvenes, May no pudo evitar que un súbito color carmín adornara sus mejillas durante un instante. Sacudió la cabeza antes de que alguien se percatara y dijo con tono desafiante:

- ¿Qué haces aquí Drew?

- Bueno… Voy viajando hacia el siguiente concurso, este lugar es ideal para entrenar… Entrenaré estos días antes del comienzo de los duelos y luego asistiré al evento, es bueno no sólo para divertirse, si no también para aprender nuevas tácticas observando a los entrenadores.

- Siempre tan metódico y responsable – comentó Brock admirado.

- No había pensado en eso… yo tenía planeado divertirme en la playa, en las termas o en las tiendas – dijo May.

- Es por eso que nunca serás una ganadora – observó Drew con ademán altanero quitándose de la frente un mechón de cabello, con esa actitud que exasperaba a la joven coordinadora.

- Ya veras!!! Yo también entrenaré y muy duro!!! – chilló May indignada. Drew cerró los ojos un momento y luego al abrirlos la contempló con ternura.

- Si quieres podríamos entrenar juntos, a veces es bueno que entre rivales se compartan algunas técnicas, nos hará más fuertes. – propuso el muchacho.

- Eso me haría más peligrosa para ti… - le advirtió May.

- Si no me resultaras peligrosa, no tendría gracia enfrentarme a ti – contestó el muchacho. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la sostuvieron durante algunos instantes. Max y Brock miraban alternativamente a uno y a otro, Ash por otra parte consideraba que dedicarse a entrenar era lo mejor, aparte de mejorar sus tácticas de combate podría apartar a Misty de sus pensamientos.

- Drew ¿Dónde te alojas? – preguntó Brock, rompiendo el silencio que extrañamente se había apoderado del grupo.

- Aquí en el hotel Nereida.

- Genial, el mismo hotel en donde nos alojaremos nosotros!!! – exclamó Max

- Pues a mi no se me hace gracia hospedarme tan cerca de semejante altanero – rezongó May.

- Y a mi que gracia me va a dar estar cerca de una coordinadora mediocre como tú… Pero bueno, nos juntamos al amanecer en el área de desayuno para ir a entrenar.

- Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer!!!

- Entonces no estas de acuerdo?

- Bueno, esta bien, juntémonos al amanecer para desayunar – accedió la joven mientras el chico pasaba junto a ella para entrar al hotel.

- Es una cita – musitó Drew cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que sólo la muchacha le oyera. Las mejillas de May se tornaron de un intenso tono escarlata. El siguió su camino y se perdió tras las puertas del hotel.

- Te ocurre algo May? – preguntó Max al notar un tanto rara a su hermana. La chica se sobresaltó.

- No, nada ¿por qué debería pasarme algo?

* * *

Tal y como acordaron, May y Drew desayunaron juntos a la mañana siguiente y luego partieron a entrenar. Ash por otro lado no sabía que hacer, quería entrenar, pero temía que su desconcentración influyera negativamente en sus pokémons… Misty llegaría al día siguiente y por más que intentaba no pensar en el asunto, se sorprendía repetidas veces imaginando qué le diría al verla. En su mente se debatían dos escenas: una en la que enmascaraba todos sus celos y otra en la que le echaba cientos de cosas en cara. Esa segunda escena le incomodaba, si Misty era su amiga él no tenía derecho a sentir celos y mucho menos a entrometerse en la vida de la chica… pero, por más que su sentido común le recomendaba no demostrar lo que sentía, algo en él se inclinaba por armar todo un escándalo… Un escándalo que lo asustaba, pues no era capaz de controlarlo del todo dentro de su imaginación. Finalmente decidió ir a entrenar, tomó sus cosas y partió, pensó en seguir a May y Drew, pero luego se le ocurrió que sería más difícil disfrazar sus emociones cerca de sus amigos humanos.

Una larga sesión de entrenamiento le distrajo. Ya a la hora del almuerzo estaba agotado y jadeaba en el piso acompañado de sus pokémons, los felicitó a todos mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Pikachu.

- Cada día estamos más fuertes, nada nos detendrá!!! – cerró los ojos un poco más tranquilo…

- Ash… ¿qué pasa¿por qué estas actuando tan raro? – preguntó Misty.

- Ya te lo dije!!!… - gritó Ash.

- No, no es cierto, no me lo has dicho… Tracey es mi novio… ¿No debería alegrarte que yo tenga a alguien especial?

- Tracey es especial? Y yo?

- Vamos Ash ¿acaso estas celoso?

- ¿Y que si lo estoy?

- Si estas celoso, significa que…

- Cállate!!! No significa nada!!! Nada!!!

- Pika pik ¿Pikaaaaaa?

Ash abrió los ojos, todos sus pokémons le miraban extrañados, Pikachu le zamarreaba el hombro con aire confundido.

- Era un sueño… Demonios!!! – musitó.

- ¿Chuuuu?

- Tranquilo Pikachu, estoy bien…

* * *

Mientras tanto May y Drew también hacían una pausa en su entrenamiento. May estaba sorprendida, el entrenamiento de Drew era muy duro, no le quedaban dudas de por que era tan bueno, mejor que ella. Sin embargo, ella tampoco lo hacía mal, le animaba pensar en lo mucho que mejoraba cada día. Drew sacó algunas provisiones de su bolso y le ofreció algo de comida a May, la chica aceptó algo ruborizada y comenzó a comer despacio. El chico comía con calma, mirando hacia el cielo, parecía estar sumido en pensamientos, ese aire de concentración le hacían ver realmente atractivo, ella le contemplaba de reojo… Drew, ese chico altanero e irónico que siempre la fastidiaba… Recordaba el día en que lo conoció… En esos instantes en que se encontraba ahí junto a él comiendo tranquilamente mientras le miraba, le parecía increíble la manera en que ese chico había llegado a invadir cada uno de sus pensamientos… Entrenaba pensando en él, en lo fuerte que era, le admiraba aunque odiara admitirlo… Cada mirada, cada palabra, cada rosa…

- ¿Pasa algo May? – preguntó el chico de repente.

- No… nada, sólo pensaba… - contestó, él la observó mientras ella ruborizada, le desviaba la mirada totalmente. Él sonrío al contemplarla… tan linda, tan voluntariosa… esa chica tenía un entusiasmo, una fuerza de voluntad, tenía talento… era más que una simple rival… Nunca una persona le había hecho sentir el impulso de superarse de un modo tan intenso…

- ¿Continuamos entrenando? Si quieres podríamos hacer otra cosa, es decir, ya entrenamos bastante y creo que merecemos un descanso.

- Me encantaría!!! Quiero comprar, visitar los mejores restaurantes!!! Leí en la guía sobre un lugar donde sirven los mejores plat…

- Calma, calma May – la interrumpió Drew, una gota de sudor caía por la frente del joven. Se levantó, guardo a sus pokémons, ordeno sus cosas y luego le tendió la mano a May – Vamos – le dijo. La niña de la pañoleta volvió a ruborizarse, aceptó la mano de Drew y se reprendió mentalmente, se sentía una tonta al comportarse así frente a su rival... Antes no era así, pero desde hace un tiempo él solía provocar esa reacción en ella cada vez más seguido. Notó la calidez del joven a través de la tela de sus guantes y un escalofrío la recorrió, volvió a reprenderse mentalmente mientras se esforzaba por que no se le notara, pero la penetrante mirada de Drew no la estaba ayudando. Finalmente se levantó con la ayuda del muchacho, guardó a sus pokémons y juntos caminaron hacia las calles mientras la chica emocionada, hablaba de los deliciosos platos que quería probar y las tiendas que deseaba visitar.

Al atardecer todos se reunieron en el comedor del hotel. May no paraba de contar detalles sobre el entrenamiento, las tiendas, la comida, etc. Brock la interrumpía de vez en cuando para comentar sobre las hermosas chicas que había visto durante su paseo por la ciudad, comentarios que eran arruinados por Max quien no tardaba en narrar los espectaculares rechazos de los que el joven criador había sido victima. Ash se mantenía inusualmente silencioso. Finalmente se levantó y se fue sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Por qué no nos querrá decir qué le pasa? – preguntó Brock mientras contemplaba preocupado el plato de Ash del cual, totalmente en contra de sus costumbres, casi no había probado bocado.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo. Dentro del Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean, Misty contemplaba la enorme piscina llena de pokémons acuáticos con la mirada perdida. Vestía su traje amarillo y ya tenía preparada su mochila roja para el viaje que se disponía a emprender. Luego de un rato de aparente indecisión comenzó a batir las palmas.

- Vamos despierten!!! – exclamó. Sus pokémons algo somnolientos emergieron de la piscina. Misty sacó sus pokébolas – Siento despertarlos tan temprano, pero debemos irnos cuanto antes. Veamos… Gyarados, Starmi, Staryu, Corsola, Goldeen, Horsea… Y por supuesto que tú también Azurril, aunque no creo que estés preparado para una competición como esta. Bien, a sus pokébolas!!! – todos menos el pequeño pokémon azul entraron en un destello de luz roja a sus respectivas pokébolas. Misty recibió en sus brazos a Azurril y lo estrechó con ternura.

- Ya te vas Misty? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. La chica volteó, sus tres hermanas estaban allí, lucían algo somnolientas aunque era claro que antes de presentarse ahí se habían maquillado y arreglado para verse perfectas. Era Daisy quien había hablado.

- Si, mi vuelo sale dentro de dos horas, es mejor que me dirija ya al aeropuerto – contestó Misty.

- No te olvidas nada? – preguntó la mayor de sus hermanas.

- No, tengo todo, recuerden que yo si que se de viajes.

- Bueno – dijo Violet – Espero que te vaya bien… Recuerda que si ganas le traerás un gran honor al gimnasio.

- Si, lo se… Mantengan todo en orden mientras yo no estoy.

- Claro, pero es muy difícil sin ti – dijo Lily - Ya nos acostumbramos a encargarnos de nuestros asuntos como actrices, bailarinas o modelos, tenemos la agenda tan ocupada… No se para que tienes que irte.

- Debo irme porque por sobretodas las cosas deseo ser la mejor maestra de pokémons tipo agua… están bien los duelos de gimnasio, pero de vez en cuando necesito competencias de otro nivel, me hará bien enfrentarme a otros entrenadores de pokémon acuáticos y si logro ganar obtendré un gran reconocimiento.

- Si, al menos en eso serás conocida ya que nunca serás tan linda como nosotras – se burló Lily. Misty enfadada apretó los puños.

- Yo soy tan hermosa como ustedes y les demostrare lo buena entrenadora que soy.

- Eso ya lo has demostrado cariño – intervino Daisy, el gimnasio ha mejorado mucho desde que estas a cargo, eso debo admitirlo. Por cierto… No te veo tan animada como deberías…

- Mmmm… Es que hablé con Brock el otro día y… me dijo que algo raro le pasa a Ash, estoy un poco preocupada.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… - comenzó a decir Daisy entornando los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo que quería decir pero se le había pasado – recuerdas ese día cuando Tracey se quedó a alojar en el centro pokémon de aquí y luego vino a despedirse? – Misty asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, cuando estabas hablando con él, Ash llamó y yo le estaba contando que Tracey acababa de llegar del centro pokémon… y me colgó así de pronto, al principio estaba bien, pero se veía muy descompuesto cuando colgó.

- Que raro… Ash no actúa así… - dijo Misty, sus ojos destilaban inquietud – Bueno, ya debo irme.

- Adiós Misty – se despidieron las tres hermanas mientras la chica pelirroja se dirigía a las puertas del gimnasio. La muchacha dio un último vistazo a sus hermanas se despidió con la mano y luego desapareció tras las puertas.

* * *

Ya al atardecer, Ash, May, Max y Brock salieron del hotel rumbo al aeropuerto de Ciudad Río Claro. Max estaba realmente eufórico ante la idea de ver a Misty, no paraba de hablar. Ash por su parte sentía una molesta sensación en su estomago, como si las tripas se le retorcieran… cada segundo le hacía sentir más nervioso… Trataba de simularlo sonriendo y mirando hacia cualquier sitio que no fueran sus amigos. Al llegar al aeropuerto le distrajo el gentío reunido en aquel lugar, como siempre que había viajado en dirigible o avión lo había hecho en trampas del equipo Rocket nunca había visto un aeropuerto así de lleno. Había gente encontrándose, despidiéndose… algunos llegaban para la competencia, hacían grupos y comparaban a sus pokémons. Brock fue a ver los anuncios de vuelo y tras verificar cual era el vuelo de Misty, se dirigieron al lugar correspondiente para esperarla.

Ash notaba como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, su mente era un absoluto caos y la confusión se acrecentaba a cada instante… "Es mi amiga, no debo estar celoso, es mi amiga" se repetía mentalmente. Pero cuando, de entre la multitud, pudo distinguir esa figura femenina de cabello cobrizo y brillantes ojos verde agua, su mente se bloqueó por completo.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuara**

* * *

Nyaaaaaaa… Al fin tuve tiempo de subir este cap… Recién hoy termine el cap 4 y lo subí a Paraíso FF… En cuanto tenga tiempo lo subo por estos lares… Y luego… Demonios! Quien sabe cuanto tiempo me tardare en escribir el cap 5… Espero que no demasiado XD

Nyaaaaaaa Espero que este cap. haya gustado

Por cierto… A quien opino contra las parejas Misty&Tracey - Ash&May sólo le puedo decir una cosa… Estoy 100 de acuerdo!!!!!!!!!! Suponerlos como parejas es una herejía Nyaaaaaa… Si hice lo que hice en este fic, fue para que esas herejías quedaran aún más imposibilitadas… XD

Como ya dije este fic es Ash&Misty - May&Drew

La persona que dijo que tal vez la serie nunca nos de el tan esperado romance entre Satoshi y Kasumi… Me temo que tal vez tiene razón ToT

Nyaaaaaa… Satoshi&Kasumi for ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón** _

**Capitulo 4: Me has decepcionado Ash…**

Misty se dirigía hacia ellos abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Con una mano sostenía a su pequeño Azurril y con la otra saludaba a sus amigos. Brock, May y Max respondían al saludo, Ash estaba totalmente congelado.

- Hola chicos!!! – exclamó la pelirroja al llegar junto a sus amigos.

- Hola Misty – contestaron todos menos Ash.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – preguntó Brock.

- Bien – contestó la muchacha – Y estoy más que lista para la competencia.

- Seguro que ganas!!! – dijo Max entusiasmado.

- Bueno… Ya vamonos al hotel – dijo Ash desviando la mirada.

- Si, vamos – accedió Misty mirando al chico de la gorra un tanto confundida. Sabía que el muchacho había estado actuando algo extraño, pero no se esperaba un recibimiento tan frío por parte de su amigo.

El grupo salió del aeropuerto rumbo al hotel. Max platicaba con Misty, preguntándole qué estrategias utilizaría para la competencia, Brock aportaba a la conversación con comentarios o consejos. May no hablaba, su mente estaba perdida en el día anterior, las palabras "es una cita" aún vagaban en sus pensamientos. Ash, algo rezagado, no dejaba de mirar a Misty con algo de incomodidad. Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que estaban siendo vigilados…

- Mira a esos bobos… - comentó Jessy con tono despectivo.

- Si, mira, la boba pelirroja anda con ellos – dijo James.

- Tenemos que robarnos a ese Pikachu… La humillación de la vez anterior aún me carcome – gruñó Meowth.

- ¿Y con que dinero? – replicó James – Nos lo gastamos todo en el último intento… No tenemos como para costear otro plan.

- Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón – dijo Jessy con aire abatido.

- ¿Y qué propones? – preguntó Meowth.

- Conseguir uno de esos humillantes trabajos – contestó James. Sus compañeros le miraron con odio – No nos queda de otra – agregó el joven al ver las expresiones en los rostros de sus acompañantes.

Al final el equipo Rocket consiguió un empleo para vender comida durante los duelos, para variar… James estaba resignado, Jessy y Meowth echaban chispas por los ojos.

* * *

Mientras, el grupo de amigos ya había llegado al hotel. Misty se instaló en la habitación y lanzó un largo suspiro.

- Estoy agotada! – exclamó la pelirroja - ¿Adonde vas Ash? – preguntó al notar que el chico cogía sus pokébolas y abandonaba el lugar.

- Voy a entrenar un rato – contestó sin mirarla y salió del cuarto.

- Oigan – dijo Misty dirigiéndose a Brock, May y Max – ¿Me pueden explicar mejor que esta pasando?

- Si supiéramos lo que le pasa, te lo diríamos – contestó May.

- Pues creo que ya se que le pasa… y es algo muy simple… – dijo Brock con una risita.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntaron todos.

- Esta madurando… Y eso siempre duele… - contestó el muchacho.

* * *

- Y ahora qué hago Pikachu??? – musitó Ash apesadumbrado – no me siento capaz de mirarla a la cara y eso nunca me había pasado antes…

- Pika??? Pikachupik?

- Uf! No tengo ánimos para entrenar ahora… Quieres ir a comer algo?

- Pika!

* * *

Al día siguiente comenzaba la competencia. Ash, Misty, May, Max y Brock se dirigieron a primera hora al Centro Pokémon.

La pelirroja lucía bastante triste y estrechaba a Azurril con mucha fuerza, había intentado entablar conversación con Ash varias veces en vano… Por algún motivo el chico apenas la miraba y casi ni le dirigía la palabra… eso le dolía…

En cuanto llegaron al Centro Pokémon vieron que ya habían publicado los duelos de ese día. Misty observó la fotografía de su oponente, un joven de unos quince años bastante atractivo, de alborotado cabello castaño y ojos almendrados.

- El duelo es a mediodía – comentó Misty - ¿qué hacemos hasta esa hora?

- No se ustedes, pero yo necesito entrenar – dijo Ash.

- Pero fuiste a entrenar ayer – rebatió Misty.

- Si, pero al final me distraje y no entrene como es debido… Vamos Pikachu… - el pequeño pokémon que se encontraba a los pies de su entrenador miró alternativamente a éste y a Misty tratando de entender… Era obvio que lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando a su amigo tenía que ver con Misty, pero no podía imaginarse que podía ser, tenía miedo que la amistad entre esos dos se perdiera sin explicación… suspiro apesadumbrado y se subió al hombro de Ash. El chico de la gorra hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del Centro Pokémon.

- Creo que es mejor dejarlo solo – dijo Brock, May y Max asintieron, en cambio, Misty frunció el ceño y salió tras Ash.

- Oye!!! – le gritó furiosa a su amigo. Ash se detuvo en seco… El corazón le latía violentamente…

- Qué? – preguntó sin voltearse.

- Quiero saber que te pasa… - dijo en un tono más conciliador - Desde que llegué casi no me hablas… No estas actuando como sueles hacerlo… Los demás están preocupados… En vez de ir a entrenar… ¿Por qué no pasas tiempo conmigo? Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos…Podríamos ir a algún sitio por aquí… Esta ciudad es muy hermosa… Hay parques, aguas termales, una playa preciosa… Ah! si, y creo que hay tiendas en el puente que cruza al río… Lo leí en la guía y quisiera conocer todo… Y quisiera que me acompañaras…

- Creo que a May le encantaría acompañarte… Yo no… Tengo que entrenar…

- Vamos Ash… - pidió Misty tratando de no explotar.

- No quiero!!! De acuerdo??? No quiero acompañarte… No quiero verte!!! – gritó el chico y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, alejándose del Centro Pokémon…

Misty permaneció quieta, como clavada en el piso, mirando como su amigo se alejaba de ella… Apretó a Azurril con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño… Bajo la mirada… Sentía un inmenso pesar… Una profunda desolación…

- Misty? – preguntó la dubitativa voz de May a sus espaldas.

- Iré a pasear sola por ahí – dijo Misty con una voz falsamente alegre, tratado de ocultar lo triste que se sentía… sin embargo un ligero temblor en su voz la traicionó. May captó que Misty no estaba bien y prefería estar sola así que sólo dijo:

- Bueno Misty… Iremos al estadio a la hora del duelo para animarte.

- Gracias May – musitó la pelirroja y sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha de la pañoleta, se alejo lentamente del Centro Pokémon.

* * *

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ash? – musitó Misty luego de un rato… Su mente divagaba en recuerdos… La primera vez que lo vio, cuando literalmente lo pesco con su caña… El instante en que él le robo la bicicleta… La amabilidad que demostró hacia Caterpie y que le hizo ver el tierno corazón de ese joven entrenador… Cada momento vivido a su lado… Muchas discusiones, pero también amistad y compañerismo… Y por parte de ella, mucho más que sólo amistad.

No pudo reprimir un suave sollozo…

- Sabes algo Azurril?… Desde que conocí a Ash… Siempre creí que sus sentimientos hacia mí podían ser tan intensos como los míos hacia él… Pero… Nunca tuve el valor de decírselo… porque tenía terror de sentir exactamente lo que siento ahora… No… creo que si alguna vez le dijera lo que siento y el me rechazara, con ese poco tacto que tiene… Me dolería mucho más de lo que ahora me duele su indiferencia… Demonios! Cómo puedo ser tan tonta??? Cuando nos separamos aquel día en que sabíamos que nunca más volveríamos a viajar juntos… algo en él, algo en su mirada… me hizo estar segura de que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran… - hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y dejo escapar un nuevo sollozo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre muchachita? – preguntó la lúgubre voz de una anciana. Misty miró a su alrededor. La voz provenía de una especie de tienda de campaña, un comercio ambulante sin duda. Quien le había hablado era una anciana vestida de negro envuelta en chales grises, con varios collares de cuentas blancas colgando de su cuello. A su lado revoloteaba un travieso Natu, un Xatu la miraba con sus grandes ojos negros y un Meowth maullaba delicadamente.

- No me ocurre nada importante, gracias – dijo Misty forzando una sonrisa.

- Segura? Podría ver tu futuro si así lo deseas – susurró la anciana. El pequeño Natu dio saltitos de emoción – No! Tú no Natu… El otro día cometiste un grave error, le diste a la niña cualquier nombre en su futuro menos el que deseaba saber.

- Lo siento señora… pero no es necesario – dijo Misty – prefiero seguir en la incertidumbre por el momento… - "Es lo mejor", pensó, "No estoy preparada para recibir ahora una respuesta a mis preguntas… Además, esto no siempre es fiable"

Misty siguió caminando sin rumbo… La anciana suspiró.

- No debí regañarte en voz alta – le dijo a Natu – estoy segura de Xatu no cometería con esta chica el error que tu cometiste con May… Me pregunto cual será el nombre de quien si será su futuro esposo…

* * *

Ya casi era medio día. May, Max y Brock habían llegado al estadio donde se celebraban los duelos. Acababa de terminar un combate, algunas personas llegaban a presenciar el siguiente y otros se marchaban. Los tres habían reservado asientos de primera para apoyar a su amiga. Brock y Max partieron a sentarse mientras May se dirigía a comprar bocadillos. Una mujer de larga cabellera color fucsia le ofreció algo de su mercancía. May la observó atentamente, esa mujer se le hacía muy conocida. Compró los bocadillos y ya se dirigía a su asiento cuando oyó una voz llamándola.

- May!!! – la chica miró a su alrededor y vio a Drew caminando hacia ella.

- Hola Drew – saludó la joven, para su pesar, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono carmesí.

- Vienes a ver los duelos? – preguntó el chico – Pues acabas de perderte un duelo espectacular.

- Si, bueno… - dijo May – Es que ahora le toca a una amiga y vamos a apoyarla.

- Una amiga tuya??? Ojala no sea una perdedora como tú.

- A quien llamas perdedora??? – exclamó May airada, Drew tan sólo sonrió.

- Bueno… Te acompaño si no te molesta.

- No… no me molesta – la voz de la chica se expresó un tanto confusa. Sus ojos azules vagaban por el rostro del joven frente a ella… "Qué me pasa?", se pregunto, " No puede ser que este tonto… que este tonto me gus…"

- Pasa algo May? – preguntó Drew, bajándola de unas muy lejanas nubes sobre las que su cerebro se hallaba flotando.

- No me pasa nada – respondió la niña con una risita nerviosa.

- Lo que tú digas…

* * *

Mientras, Ash se encontraba con el resto de sus pokémons entrenando… Pero no se concentraba realmente… "No debí decirle esas cosas…" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez… Finalmente se tumbo en la húmeda hierba del parque que había elegido para entrenar.

- Creo que hasta que no aclare las cosas no estaré tranquilo – musitó y cerró los ojos durante un instante, sin embargo no lograba tranquilizarse…

* * *

El estadio de duelos era un inmenso domo circular de techo abierto a los cielos. La pista de duelo era una inmensa piscina de bastante profundidad. Los contrincantes debían subir a una tarima que se elevaba desde las aguas de la piscina. Rodeando la pista de duelo, cientos de personas ubicadas en sus respectivos asientos vitoreaban expectantes a la espera del siguiente duelo.

Los altavoces del estadio anunciaban el duelo entre Misty de ciudad Cerulean y Tarquin de Ciudad Blackwood. El joven era alto, atractivo y con un aire de superioridad exasperante. Apenas ambos contrincantes aparecieron en el estadio se miraron el uno al otro evaluándose.

- Eres linda Misty… Pero no eres rival para mí – dijo Tarquin con una irónica y simplemente atractiva sonrisa. Muchas chicas entre el público gritaron y suspiraron. Misty ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Gracias, ya se que soy linda… No… en realidad soy más que linda y aparte, lo suficientemente buena como para derrotarte – contestó la pelirroja.

- Empiecen – gritó el referí levantando dos banderas.

Misty sacó su pokébola y dio un rápido vistazo al lugar entre el público donde sabía que estarían sus amigos… Estaba Brock mirando al apuesto oponente de Misty con rabia y envidia, Max que contemplaba todo con expectación, May que conversaba con un muchacho de cabello esmeralda… Y Ash brillaba por su ausencia… Una ausencia que congelo su corazón dolorosamente.

- Idiota… En verdad te molesta tanto verme… ¿Qué pasó con nuestra amistad… Acaso la distancia pudo con ella? – musitó tristemente.

- Ve Wartottle!!! – gritó Tarquin lanzando una de sus pokébolas. Misty sacudió la cabeza tratando de evadir una sarta de insultos que estaba preparando contra Ash para concentrarse en el duelo.

- Ve Starmi!!! – gritó Misty.

Ambos pokémon lucían listos para la batalla y comenzaron. Wartottle comenzó con una serie de ataques de chorro de agua que lanzaba a velocidad impresionante. Misty seguía la batalla con la vista indicándole a Starmi que esquivara al mientras buscaban una fisura para el contraataque.

"Veamos… si Wartottle se esta moviendo hacia la derecha… No le costaba dada venir…el chorro de agua… Ese tonto, yo siempre lo he apoyado en todo y él…Starmi podría atacar… Demonios!!! No me estoy concentrando…"

- Starmi ataca…!!! – gritó Misty… demasiado tarde, con una brutal embestida por parte del oponente, Starmi quedó casi fuera de combate.

- Que le pasa a Misty???… No se esta concentrando… - dijo Max angustiado.

- Tal vez ya se percató de que Ash no aparece – comentó Brock como respuesta.

No se extendió mucho más la situación, luego del error inicial, Starmi no pudo recuperarse y no tardó en ser derrotado por Wartottle.

- Starmi no puedo continuar. Wartottle es el vencedor de este round – gritó el referí levantando una de sus dos banderas.

- Si coincido en que eres más que linda… Pero insisto en que no lo suficientemente buena – se burló Tarquin.

- Cállate – gritó Misty – guardó a Starmi en su pokébola y sacó otra – Ve Corsola!!!

El pokémon rosa salió con toda su energía. Y comenzó el duelo…

"Esta vez no voy a distraerme… Ante todo soy Misty, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean y futura gran maestra de pokémon acuáticos… No voy a perder".

Fue bastante difícil para Misty… El cañón de picos no daba resultado contra el caparazón de Wartottle y eso le traía gran desventaja. Misty acudió a todo su ingenio para lograr un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para derribar las defensas de su adversario…

- Misty no debió elegir a Corsola – comentó Max.

- Quien sabe – dijo Brock – Tal vez nos salga con una de esas sorpresas dignas de las que nos dan los combates de Ash.

Y así fue… Misty logró derrotar a Wartottle luego de una espectacular embestida por parte de Corsola.

- Wartottle no puede continuar. La victoria es para Corsola – anunció el referí. May, Max y Brock saltaron de emoción… Varias chicas entre el público parecían decepcionadas.

- Qué te pareció eso Tarquin – exclamó Misty, aprovechando al máximo la oportunidad de devolver las burlas. El chico la miró dignamente.

- Eres una buena oponente preciosa… Lo admito… Pero esto aún no acaba… Ve Tentacruel!!!

- Qué bonito Tentacruel!!!!!!!!! – exclamó una emocionada Misty al ver a ese pokémon que era uno de sus predilectos.

- En serio crees eso??? – preguntó Tarquin gratamente sorprendido – A ninguna chica le gusta.

Y el duelo continúo… Aunque a menudo la pelirroja daba evidentes muestras de desconcentración, sobretodo, cuando fijaba su vista en el público…

* * *

Ash abrió los parpados de golpe, sobresaltado. Sus pokémon dormían en derredor, cansados por el anormalmente pesado entrenamiento que el chico les había impuesto.

- Pikachu… todos… Despierten!!! Demonios!!! Qué hora es??? – exclamó el muchacho preocupado. Sacó de su mochila, rápidamente y con manos temblorosas, un reloj… Sus ojos se abrieron como platos soperos – El duelo de Misty… Llegaré tarde!!!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, guardo a sus pokémons, dejo que Pikachu se subiera a su hombro y corrió lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitían… Sólo en dos ocasiones se había sentido así: cuando despertó tarde la mañana en la que recogería a su primer pokémon y cuando el equipo Rocket casi evita que llegara a su duelo contra Richie…

"Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido??? Si no fuera por mis malditos celos… Ahora estaría junto a los demás y esto no me habría pasado… Misty no me lo perdonara… no me lo perdonara…"

Finalmente llegó al estadio… Alcanzó a ver como la pantalla borraba la imagen del oponente de Misty para dejar la foto de la pelirroja grande y triunfal mientras el altavoz anunciaba que Misty de Ciudad Cerulean era la ganadora…

- No puede ser – musitó Ash.

La gente comenzó a salir del estadio… Habría un receso y el siguiente duelo comenzaría algunas horas más tarde. Ash esperaba a la salida… Luego de un buen rato vio a Misty junto a May, Max, Drew y Brock.

- Misty… - susurró sin saber que diría… sintió el pecho oprimido cuando vio como su amiga le dirigía una mirada más fría que el hielo.

- ¿Qué, ahora si me hablas? – preguntó la pelirroja, la voz le temblaba de rabia.

- Misty… escucha es que…

- No Ash… Yo siempre, siempre te he apoyado… Cuando viajábamos juntos… Yo siempre estuve ahí, en cada uno de tus duelos… Te ofrecía mi apoyo, mis consejos… Esta competencia es importante para mí… Tú estas aquí y yo… Era importante para mí que tú estuvieras apoyándome…

- Mira yo…

- Me has decepcionado Ash… - musitó Misty… Esta vez era una profunda tristeza lo que provocaba el temblor en su voz… casi parecía que fuera a llorar… claro que ni un asomo de lágrimas enturbio sus ojos verde agua.

Ash nunca pensó lo dolorosas que podían ser tan sólo cuatro palabras… El dolor que sentía en el pecho era casi intolerable… Y él estaba ahí, parado, frente a ella, sin saber como reparar el daño hecho… Los demás se miraban incómodos, no se atrevían a intervenir…

En eso Tarquin se acercó a ellos, saludó a todos con la mano y dijo:

- Misty… Disculpa que interrumpa… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Si… claro… - contestó la pelirroja. – Dime…

- Preferiría que fuera a solas.

- De acuerdo… Disculpen chicos, los veo luego.

Todos observaron como Misty y Tarquin se alejaban… Ash cayó de rodillas apretando los puños con fuerzas… Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, recorriendo un amargo camino por su rostro…

**Fin del capitulo…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

Me demore, pero aquí esta… Ando sin tiempo, ni para actualizar si este cap lo tengo desde hace mucho… Y ahora a esperar que estoy en proceso de escritura del cap 5

Bue… Agradezco los comentarios, me alegra que la historia igual guste, espero no decepcionar.

Por cierto, esta historia es más tirada a romántica y sentimental, no quise adentrarme mucho en duelos y batallas, sólo lo necesario… espero que no importe el escaso detalle en ese sentido, antes, cuando yo veía Pokémon cada día sin perderme un cap, cuando me sabia el nombre de cada Pokémon con sus ataques y debilidades podía imaginar batallas Pokémon muy buenas… pero ahora… me temo que he olvidado mucho en ese sentido, apenas recuerdo los nombres de algunos ataques U.U así que esto es lo mejor que actualmente puedo ofrecer… En fin…

Kisses y gardenias

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

_**+ Madame Kikyo +**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón_**

**Capitulo 5: Yo quiero a alguien más…**

Ash permaneció de rodillas un buen rato sobre el frío asfalto… Sabía bien que no había sido su intención herir a Misty, pero lo había hecho… ¿Cómo mirarla a los ojos y explicarle lo que estaba pasando con él en lo más profundo de su corazón?... No podía, simplemente no podía… Muchos sentimientos encontrados se debatían dentro de él… sentimientos a los que no estaba del todo acostumbrado… Esa cálida sensación que le invadía cada vez que veía a Misty o pensaba en ella no era algo nuevo, pero nunca le dio importancia, siempre pensó que no era más que amistad… sólo ahora, tímidamente, comenzaba a descubrir que la amistad no era tan intensa ¿y por qué no decirlo? La amistad no es tan egoísta… El dolor de pensar que la había perdido era una agonía demasiado asfixiante… Nunca se había sentido tan mal… Ni siquiera cuando perdía un duelo y eso era decir mucho…

- Ash… - comenzó a decir Brock, quebrando el denso silencio que se había apoderado del grupo.

- Soy un estúpido… - musitó el chico de la gorra abatido.

- No digas eso Ash… - le contradijo May tratando de darle a su voz un tono animado.

- Pero si es un estúpido – dijo Max, May le dio un codazo – Qué??? Es la verdad – se defendió el niño – Como es que no vino a apoyar a Misty?

- Me quede dormido mientras entrenaba… - dijo Ash como respuesta a la pegunta de Max.

- Es que no debiste ir a entrenar en primer lugar – le recriminó el niño de gafas enfadado, apretando con fuerza a Azurril que había estado a su cargo desde poco antes del duelo. El pequeño pokémon azul protestó, pero no fue tomado en cuenta.

- Lo se… pero… es que yo… - Balbució Ash, pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

- Ve a hablar con ella Ash… - dijo Brock – Misty es tu amiga y… Vamos, esta no es la primera vez que ustedes dos discuten y se enfadan, estoy seguro que si hablas con ella te perdonara finalmente…

- Si tú lo dices – musitó el chico de la gorra poniéndose en pie y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – Bueno… iré a disculparme – Brock, May y Max contemplaron como Ash seguía el rumbo que Misty y Tarquin habían tomado. May cargó a Pikachu entre sus brazos.

- Estas seguro de que esta madurando??? – preguntó Max dirigiéndole a Brock una mirada de incredulidad.

- Bueno… esa era sólo una teoría, uno nunca sabe… Aunque yo creo que si esta madurando, sólo que el proceso lo hace actuar como idiota.

- Y en qué sentido esta madurando? – preguntó el niño.

- Como quieres que yo sepa eso??? – respondió el joven.

- Pues yo si lo se – dijo May con tono triunfal.

- Si????????????? – preguntaron Max y Brock al unísono – Y en que sentido esta madurando según tú????

- Bueno… Eso es cosa de Ash – contestó la chica con una risita. Drew la miró un momento y luego sonrió.

- Supongo que no es el único que esta madurando en ese aspecto… - comentó el chico de cabello esmeralda. May se ruborizo un poco sonriendo tímidamente. Brock y Max intercambiaron confundidas miradas y suspiraron rindiéndose.

* * *

Mientras, Ash había localizado a Misty y Tarquin conversando en un parque como si fueran grandes amigos, al acercarse un poco más, captó algunas palabras que le indicaron que estaban hablando sobre pokémons de agua y sobre el duelo. Pero antes de poder interrumpir la conversación ocurrió algo que lo dejo clavado en su sitio. Tarquin dejo de hablar y silenció a Misty posando el índice de su mano izquierda sobre los labios de la joven, su mano derecha tomo suavemente la de Misty y le susurró algo que Ash no pudo oír, pero una vocecita en su interior le decía que no podía ser algo bueno cuando notó que inexplicablemente las mejillas de Misty se teñían de carmesí. La chica se apartó del joven rápidamente.

Ash se ocultó tras unos árboles cercanos para poder observar lo que pasaba sin que le vieran a él.

- Vamos Misty – dijo Tarquin – Eres una chica linda y talentosa… a pesar de lo distraída que parecías estar en el duelo, ganaste, me superaste y además… tenemos gustos similares, ambos entrenamos a pokémons del tipo agua… La verdad te considero la chica perfecta para mí… No te pido que seas mi novia… No nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero si salieras conmigo a alguna cita… Tal vez…

- Olvídalo Tarquin… Lo siento…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el joven, dolido ante un rechazo que consideraba impensable.

- Bueno… - Misty lo pensó un momento… Estaba enfadada, decepcionada y dolida, pero… Aún así… - Yo te lo agradezco pero… - musitó suavemente – Yo quiero a alguien más…

- Ya veo – dijo Tarquin decepcionado – En fin, soy un chico guapo ya encontraré a alguien – dijo auto consolándose, Misty le sonrió.

Ash se apoyó contra el árbol… Otra vez notaba como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos… Si Misty era novia de Tracey era normal que… Cerró los párpados con fuerza, negando con la cabeza, como si con ese gesto pudiera negar sus sentimientos… Sentimientos que ya no podía negarse a si mismo, pero que se resistía aún a aceptar, sobre todo porque de nada valía percatarse en ese momento de lo que realmente sentía… Misty y él ya no viajaban juntos… Misty permanecía siempre cerca de Tracey… Misty ya tenía a alguien más… El chico lentamente se alejó de ahí… Sin disculparse con su amiga…

* * *

Los días pasaron… Misty ganaba todas las rondas gracias a los esfuerzos de sus pokémons. Las cosas marchaban estupendamente… Pero aún así el ambiente no era el debería en un momento en que se goza de triunfo…

Misty acababa de clasificar a la final… Tras un arduo duelo ella y Gyarados se habían alzado victoriosos y ya sólo faltaba el duelo final, si ganaba ese duelo Misty ganaría el torneo, y si no ganaba de todas formas el ser la finalista traería un gran honor, por donde se mirara, Misty estaba en una muy buena posición. Sin embargo parecía como si nada hubiera pasado… No lucía triste, pero no demostraba la felicidad que debería haber sentido.

Y es que en todos esos días Ash y ella apenas hablaban. Cuando lo hacían era con una amabilidad extraña y distante. Ash iba a animarla en sus duelos, no había vuelto a faltar, ni se había apartado para entrenar, ni la trataba de forma tan arisca como había hecho desde que la viera en el aeropuerto… Pero aún así para Misty era dolorosa, muy dolorosa esa situación… casi prefería verlo arisco, antipático, para tener con él una discusión como las de antaño, que esa actitud amable, pero fría y cada vez más distante, como si fueran tan sólo conocidos y nos los grandes amigos que se suponía que eran.

Ash había optado por esa actitud porque no quería que esos sentimientos recién descubiertos dañaran irremediablemente su amistad con Misty… Pero no sabía como enfrentar esa situación y no se atrevía a pedir ayuda… Se sentía aún más estúpido que Brock cuando éste enloquecía por alguna chica… Se sentía como el más grande de los idiotas… Temía que se burlaran de él… Temía no ser comprendido… Temía tantas cosas… Él nunca se había sentido tan inseguro, tan vulnerable… De forma casi repentina para él, se había visto envuelto entre una maraña de sentimientos a los que no estaba acostumbrado… Extrañaba esos días en que no sabía ni entendía de esa clase de sentimientos…

- Celebremos – sugirió Brock, sus amigos le miraron interrogantes, el ambiente no parecía propio de celebración, cosa rara considerando que si había motivo para celebrar.

- Y que propones? – preguntó May.

- Este lugar tiene cientos de sitios turísticos y no hemos visitado ni uno – contestó Brock.

- Yo conozco unas termas muy buenas, fui allí cuando recién llegue a esta ciudad – comentó Drew.

- Pues vamos!!! – exclamó May muy animada.

- Sería genial! – corroboró Max.

- Buena idea – aprobó Brock.

- Si, creo sería divertido – dijo Misty acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de Azurril.

- Pues vamos – musitó Ash encogiéndose de hombros.

El grupo de amigos pasó por el centro pokémon para dejar a sus pokémons a cargo de la enfermera Joy, ya que entre duelos y entrenamientos todos estaban muy cansados, y luego partieron rumbo a un hostal estilo japonés. Ash, Brock, Max y Drew entraron a al baño de varones, mientras Misty y May entraban al baño femenino.

- Oye Misty… - dijo May cuando ambas chicas se sumergieron en el agua con nada más que unas toallas envolviendo sus delgadas figuras - ¿Qué esta pasando entre Ash y tú?

- No lo se… - contestó la pelirroja abatida, permitiendo que al menos una fracción de su dolor se vislumbrara en su semblante aprovechando que estaban solas y May era la única que podía verla.

- Pero… ¿Acaso él no se disculpó contigo por lo que ocurrió en el primer duelo?

- No… no se disculpó.

- Que extraño… Es que él fue a disculparse… Mmmm… Pero… ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

- Hablas como psicóloga de película barata – se burló Misty al tiempo que intentaba desviar el tema.

- Puede que si – concedió May sin alterarse – Pero… respóndeme.

- Bueno… ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta? Mi mejor amigo me trata como si no nos conociéramos…

- Misty… ¿Es lo único que te preocupa? Quiero decir… Te preocupa sólo porque es tu amigo???

- Si… - contestó Misty distraídamente - ¿Debería haber algo más? – agregó elevando innecesariamente el tono de voz cuando sus neuronas captaron lo que bien podría ser una doble intención.

- Pues bueno… - dijo May con voz picara – Los he observado mucho últimamente y ustedes, más que un par de amigos enfadados, parecen una pareja de novios dolida.

- Ash nunca, nunca, jamás ha sido ni será mi novio!!!!!!! – chilló Misty entre avergonzada y enfadada, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.- La que parece que tiene novio eres tú May – contraataco Misty, May, al ser tomada por sorpresa se puso más roja que un tomate y le desvió la mirada sin decir nada, Misty vio su oportunidad de alejar el tema de conversación de el molesto tema de su relación con Ash y comenzó a picar el estomago de May para hacerle cosquillas mientras le insistía en un noviazgo con Drew que May negaba rotundamente entre risas.

Mientras, en el baño de los chicos Ash permanecía en silencio mientras ayudaba a Pikachu a bañarse. Usualmente el amarillo pokémon se divertía mucho jugando con Ash en cuanto estaban en aguas termales, pero en ese instante no se divertía, desde que Ash había comenzado a actuar extraño Pikachu ya no estaba tranquilo. Max jugaba nadando de un extremo a otro del manantial y Drew se relajaba en silencio. Brock se acercó a Ash, lucía un poco incomodo, pero finalmente habló:

- Las cosas no están bien ¿verdad? Insisto en que si necesitas algo me lo pidas – Ash lo miró un instante en silencio y luego suspiró.

- Hay cosas mucho más complicadas que sólo atrapar pokémon y luego ganar batallas… más complicadas que sólo hacer amigos durante los viajes – dijo finalmente el chico – nunca había pensado así antes… es decir… Mi único objetivo ha sido siempre ser el mejor entrenador pokémon… Yo quiero ser un maestro… Nada más… Y bueno… Hacer amigos durante los viajes es genial… Pero…No se… yo… - Ash volvió a suspirar y ya no siguió hablando, Pikachu se había quedado muy quieto sin perderse ni una palabra.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que hay cosas más complicadas¿De qué cosas hablas exactamente? – preguntó Brock al percatarse de que Ash no seguiría hablando.

- No importa – dijo Ash finalmente – Oye, cambiando el tema… ¿Nunca te has sentido mal por todas las veces que te rechazan¿Qué es lo que sientes por esas chicas?

- Claro que me siento mal por eso… -. Dijo Brock incomodo – pero bueno… Así es la vida… Sobre que es lo que siento… Pues esta claro… Amo a cada una de esas chicas con todo mi corazón – al decir esto su voz se tornó tan melosa como cuando hablaba con chicas lindas y daba la impresión de que volaba en medio de un bosque de cerezos.

- Yo no podría… Ni cuando llegue a tu edad… No podría actuar como tú… - dijo Ash visiblemente incomodo de ver las estúpidas caras que hacía su amigo, como cada vez que pensaba en chicas lindas.

- Ash… ¿Acaso te gusta una chica? – preguntó Brock, volviendo a poner sus pies sobre la tierra y sorprendiendo a Ash.

- No… - dijo Ash rotundamente procurando que Brock no lo viera a los ojos.

- Vamos Ash… Si te gusta alguna chica yo te podría dar consejos…

- ¿Tú? Ja! Tú no serías muy indicado para eso de dar consejos amorosos… Además no estoy interesado en esas cosas, ya te lo dije… Sólo quiero ser un maestro pokémon y punto…

- Ash… Esta bien que ese sea tu principal objetivo, pero es normal enamorarse… No podrás evitarlo... Ya veras… Y entonces querrás buenos consejos para conquistar chicas.

- Ya cállate… - le espetó Ash bruscamente, Brock sólo sonrío y negó con la cabeza como implorando paciencia.

- Chicos! – los interrumpió Drew – Ya es hora de que salgamos, llevamos mucho rato y quedamos de juntarnos con la chicas.

- Oooooooooo ¿tan pronto? – se quejó Max.

Los chicos salieron del agua y se vistieron con las yukatas que ofrecía el establecimiento. Al rato salieron las chicas, ataviadas también con yukatas, muy risueñas y ruborizadas.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Max.

- A Misty le gusta un chico – cantó May riéndose.

- A May le gusta un chico – corrigió Misty.

Los chicos las miraron un momento y luego intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión mientras las chicas reían aún más.

- Nunca comprenderé a las chicas – dijeron Ash y Drew al unísono.

- A las chicas no hay que comprenderlas, hay que quererlas – replicó Brock meneando la cabeza.

- Dan miedo – musitó Max mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

- Ya dejen de decir estupideces – los calló Misty.

- Mejor comamos algo, me dio hambre – concluyó May con un repentino cambio de tema.

Como todos tenían hambre, decidieron comer en un salón del hostal que servía comida. El lugar estaba atiborrado de kotatsus, y aunque estos se usan en el invierno, la cercanía del otoño traía consigo tardes bastante frías, sobretodo en aquella zona por lo que un kotatsu se les hacía muy apropiado. Todos se sentaron en torno a un kotatsu y esperaron hasta que una bellísima muchacha de aproximadamente dieciséis años se acercó a ellos, vestía una yukata color verde petróleo y un delantal blanco puesto encima, cubriendo todo su atuendo. Brock se la quedó mirando embelesado mientras la chica, con papel y lápiz en mano, les preguntaba que ordenarían, ofreciéndoles una bella sonrisa. Antes de que la joven se fuera con el pedido, Brock la tomó de la mano románticamente.

- Hermosa joven, flor de cerezo que aún con el cercano otoño se ve floreciente… Has flechado mi corazón… No te gustaría sentarte junto a nosotros y que tú y yo vivamos una bella historia de amor.

- Quiere dejar la poesía barata por favor – dijo la aludida un poco molesta. Max le tomó de la oreja y lo apartó de la chica

- Vaya Max… Eres un digno discípulo de mi técnica para alejar a Brock de las chicas – comentó Misty.

- Claro que si maestra Misty – dijo Max con una gran sonrisa, mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Brock.

"Hago muy bien en no pedirle consejo a él" pensó Ash mientras observaba la situación, una gruesa gota de sudor caía por su frente.

May por su parte, miraba alternativamente a Ash y a Misty. "Debo pensar en algo para que estos dos se reconcilien" pensaba. De pronto una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

- Ocurre algo May – preguntó Max.

- No, nada… Sólo pensaba en algo… - contestó May risueña.

Mientras, muy cerca de ahí, en un cielo cubierto por gruesas nubes, desde un globo en forma de Meowth, podía oírse la risa de tres voces maniacas.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Continuara…**

* * *

Tiempo sin actualizar, la U me tiene literalmente muerta, espero que guste el cap nn Ahora a ver en que minuto escribo el cap 6

Bue… Gracias por los review, me animan a continuar esta historia, sigan comentando ¿Ya?

Hasta el proximo capitulo

_**+Madame Kikyo +**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón **_

**Capitulo 6: Sin saber que decir…**

Ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces de neón comenzaban a alumbrar Ciudad Río Claro. Una brisa helada se dejaba sentir y algunas hojas amenazaban con ser arrancadas de las ramas de los árboles.

Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Brock y Max habían terminado de comer hacía un buen rato. Brock trataba de imponer algún tema de conversación, pero el desanimo que se percibía desde Ash y Misty enturbiaba cualquier intento de volver más amena la velada. Finalmente decidieron que ya era tarde, se levantaron y se dirigieron a los vestidores. May se rezagó un poco del grupo y le dio un leve codazo a Brock, el chico estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero May lo silenció.

- Debo decirte algo…

- ¿Qué tanto hacías May? – preguntó Misty cuando ambas entraban al vestidor de chicas.

- Naaaaadaaaaa – contestó May con una extraña sonrisa y una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo la pelirroja mirándola con incredulidad. Luego se volteó a buscar su ropa, se quitó la yukata y comenzó a vestirse – Oye May… - comenzó a decir Misty cuando acabó de vestirse, buscando con la vista a la muchacha… Pero la chica de cabellos castaños había desaparecido… La pelirroja cogió rápidamente su mochila y a Azurril y salió del vestidor en busca de su amiga, pero no fue precisamente a ella a quien encontró al salir…

- ¿Ash? – preguntó al verlo de espaldas al vestidor de chicas, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si se le hubiera perdido algo, Pikachu a sus pies repetía los mismos movimientos.

- Misty… - le contestó el chico de la gorra volteadose, aparentemente aliviado de ver que no estaba solo - Oye… ¿Has visto a los demás? Desaparecieron mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa.

- May también desapareció mientras… - empezó a decir pensativa, hasta que una sombra pareció cruzar su rostro y frunció el ceño enfadada - Ooooh! Pero si esto es tan obvio!

- De qué hablas? Qué es tan obvio? – preguntó el chico con mirada de incomprensión.

- Pues que esto fue una trampa – contestó ella con un ademán de impaciencia, Ash y Pikachu sólo siguieron mirándola interrogativamente – Desaparecieron a propósito para dejarnos a solas – dijo finalmente la pelirroja al ver que el muchacho no entendía.

- ¿Y eso para qué? – preguntó Ash extrañado.

- A veces eres tan tonto e inmaduro – suspiró Misty con exasperación – Nunca entiendes.

- No soy tonto, no soy inmaduro y no entiendo si no me explican… - rebatió Ash enfadado.

- Pues esta claro que quieren que tú y yo nos reconciliemos… - gritó la pelirroja.

- Eso te costaba tanto explicarme??? – gritó a su vez el chico de la gorra.

- Eres imposible Ash! – gritó Misty alejándose del chico.

- Qué yo soy imposible? Tú eres la que se ha enfadado sin motivo? – replicó Ash.

- Sin motivo??? Te pareció poco lo que hiciste durante mi primer duelo en el torneo – dijo Misty irritada.

- A ver… De que estamos hablando? De que yo falte a tu duelo o de que me cuesta entender las cosas? No me cambies así el tema! – dijo Ash entre confundido y enfadado.

- No cambio el tema!!! No comprendes que todo se junta??? Además… El que empezó a actuar raro fuiste tú… Todavía no entiendo tú cambio de actitud hacia mí… Desde que llegué aquí las cosas no han sido las mismas.

Ash se ruborizó intensamente y le desvió la mirada a la muchacha… Ella tenía razón, aunque admitirlo era algo que odiaba, pero era él el culpable de todo, era él el que había provocado todo ese negativo ambiente a causa de sus celos ¿pero cómo evitarlo? No podía controlar esos sentimientos y no podía decírselo a alguien, mucho menos a Misty. Si aquella discusión continuaba, Ash con su impulsivo carácter terminaría revelando todo lo que sentía, después de todo el chico siempre ha sido muy sincero aunque ni el mismo lo quiera en algunas ocasiones. Lo mejor para él era cambiar el tema, evadir la discusión… Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Aquella actitud no hizo más que exasperar a Misty.

- No llegaremos a ningún lado con esta conversación? – preguntó finalmente la pelirroja.

- No – dijo Ash sin mirarla – No quiero discutir contigo.

- Entonces quieres que nos reconciliemos?

- Si… pero…

- Qué pasa Ash?

- No puedo…

- Por qué?

Ash sentía un nudo en la garganta, Misty estaba ahí, frente a él… Esos ojos verde agua que lo miraban con tristeza lo estaban enloqueciendo… Sentía un casi irreprimible impulso de abrazarla… de decirle que no podía soportar la idea de perderla… Que ya no podía soportar ser sólo su amigo… Que nunca resistiría verla junto a Tracey… Pero no podía decirlo… No quería que se burlaran de él, no quería complicar las cosas… Tantos sentimientos encontrados lo torturaban dolorosamente, quería llorar, pero hacerlo preocuparía a Misty.

La chica por su parte no sabía que pensar… ¿Acaso era el fin de su amistad con Ash?... ¿Pero cómo?... Misty no podía soportar la idea de perderlo… Ella siempre desde hacía mucho dudaba sobre los sentimientos que Ash tenía para ella… Si era amistad o algo más… Ella deseaba ese "algo más" pero temía decepcionarse… Aún recordaba la mirada de Ash cuando sus caminos se separaron y su viaje juntos acabó… Ella sentía dentro de su corazón que tal vez algún día Ash y ella serían más que amigos… Pero ahora, sin motivo alguno, esa amistad se estaba partiendo… Y no podía soportarlo… Ella podía aceptar que él no le correspondiera, se conformaba con la amistad por doloroso que fuera… Ya que nada podía compararse a la agonía de no volver a verlo…

- Misty… perdóname… No puedo responderte… No puedo decirte lo que sucede – musitó el muchacho.

- No aceptaré esa respuesta Ash – rebatió la pelirroja decidida.

Ash ya no podía más con ese nudo que sentía en su garganta… se sentía explotar. Pikachu lo jalaba del pantalón, tratando de llamar la atención de su entrenador, pero por unos instantes nada pasó… hasta que el muchacho se inclinó para coger a su amarillo pokémon entre sus brazos, darse media vuelta y alejarse de Misty lo más rápido que pudo.

La pelirroja quedó en shock unos segundos y luego fue tras el chico de la gorra.

* * *

- ¿Creen que hicimos lo correcto dejándolos solos? – preguntó Max, sentado en la banca de un parque y balanceando los pies ociosamente.

- Claro que si – contestó May, que estando apoyada a un árbol, contemplaba el tejado del hostal que alcanzaba a vislumbrarse entre los árboles de alrededor – Esos dos necesitan conversar.

- Espero que logren llegar a un acuerdo – comentó Brock meneando a cabeza – Los he visto discutir muchas veces, pero nunca había temido que la amistad pudiera romperse, ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que esta pasando.

- Bueno – los interrumpió Drew – debo decirles que ya me voy… – May dejó de mirar hacia el hostal y fijó la vista en el chico de cabello esmeralda - … Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Ash y Misty, pero… debo tomar un autobús dentro dos horas – siguió diciendo el chico, captó la mirada de May, pero se dispuso a ignorarla - … Será mejor que me apresure porque el cielo no se ve muy bueno.

- ¿Vas a viajar de noche? – preguntó Brock.

- No estaba en mis planes originalmente, pero surgió algo y debo partir cuanto antes.

- Ya veo - dijo Max.

- ¿Y recién ahora nos lo dices? – preguntó May, cuya voz, para la propia sorpresa de la joven, se oyó dolida.

- Bueno… compré los boletos antes de venir al hostal y luego ya no supe cuando decirlo… Además no creo que importe mucho.

- Vaya que eres un tonto – dijo May enfadada.

- ¿Y tienes que irte ya mismo? – preguntó Max

- Si – contestó Drew haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano – paso al hotel a recoger mis cosas y me voy.

- Bueno – dijo Max – nosotros nos vamos a buscar a los pokémon al Centro Pokémon ¿verdad Brock? – el aludido asintió – Así que supongo que aquí nos despedimos.

- Adiós a todos – dijo el chico de cabello esmeralda repitiendo el gesto de despedida y alejándose del grupo. Max se levantó y junto a Brock partieron rumbo al Centro Pokémon. Anduvieron unos pasos pero se detuvieron al ver que May no se movía, ella seguía apoyada contra el árbol mirando hacia el cielo distraídamente.

- ¿Vienes May? – preguntó el niño de gafas un tanto extrañado.

- No – contestó la joven – Tengo un asunto pendiente que debo resolver ya mismo… - la chica se apartó del árbol – Nos vemos después – dijo antes de correr hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

Ash corría velozmente, lo más que podía… Nunca antes se había odiado tanto a sí mismo… Era muy conciente de que estaba haciendo lo más opuesto a sus principios que podía hacer… Estaba huyendo… Él, Ash Ketchum, gran entrenador pokémon que era capaz de hacer frente con una admirable determinación cualquier reto, rival o enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino… No había sido capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su mejor amiga… No era capaz de enfrentarla ni a ella ni a si mismo…

Finalmente se detuvo, jadeando por el cansancio, bajó a Pikachu y luego se frotó la frente para secarse el sudor. Un viento helado lo estaba calando, como el correr había elevado mucho la temperatura de su cuerpo, ahora que se detenía, podía sentir el frío con toda su intensidad, y el calor que sentía se evaporaba rápidamente, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos un instante, temblando de frío.

En eso se sobresaltó al oír a alguien jadear detrás suyo, pasando por las mismas incomodidades… No necesitaba voltear para saber que Misty lo había alcanzado… Tal vez era mejor así… dejar de huir… Pero… Aún era incapaz de enfrentarla… Odiaba admitírselo a si mismo, pero tenía miedo… Un miedo muy distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes.

- Ash… Ya basta… Por favor… - dijo Misty tristemente.

- Misty… Escucha… - musitó él – Hay cosas… cosas que he estado comenzando a comprender… cosas que… no se como explicarte… sólo puedo decirte que son cosas mías que sólo yo puedo resolver…

- No puedo hacer nada por ti?

- No…

* * *

Mientras, May caminaba rápidamente. No tardó mucho en llegar al hotel donde se alojaba y rápidamente se acercó a la recepcionista.

- Disculpe – musitó la muchacha – El chico de la habitación…

- Si se refiere a su amigo – la interrumpió la recepcionista con una sonrisa - Acaba de marcharse.

- Gracias – dijo May y comenzó a correr…

No tardó en vislumbrar la silueta del joven y aceleró tratando de alcanzarlo.

- Drew!!! – gritó la chica de la pañoleta lo más alto que su voz le permitió. El muchacho se detuvo en seco, sorprendido, volteó a verla, sus ojos esmeralda muy abiertos debido a la impresión.

- May??? – preguntó extrañado.

- No puedes irte así Drew… - dijo la chica acercándose al joven, su frágil figura temblaba de frío, estaba sudando y el sudor se enfriaba rápidamente. Drew se acercó a ella y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

- Estas bien May?

- Si, estoy bien… - contestó ella… de pronto ya no sólo temblaba de frío… Se sentía confundida, había actuado tan impulsivamente que en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar que pretendía… Y ahora, al sentir las cálidas manos de Drew sobre sus hombros, al levantar la vista y encontrarse con esa mirada de ojos esmeralda… Todo a su alrededor se confundía.

- Bueno May… Ya debo irme – musitó el muchacho, su voz se oía algo desanimada. Lentamente apartó sus manos de la joven. May notó como el chico se apartaba de ella y no quería… no quería que él se fuera… no sin decirle… ¿decirle qué? Ni siquiera ella sabía que quería decirle, por eso permanecía quieta, en silencio, incapaz de detenerlo, se sentía imponente al ver como él le dirigía una de sus soberbias sonrisas antes de voltearse y alejarse…

- Drew… yo… - musitó tan despacio que él no alcanzó a oírla. Aún así, el muchacho se detuvo…

* * *

Misty dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a cada lado de su cuerpo. Azurril se encontraba en el piso mirando a su entristecida entrenadora, luego intercambió miradas con Pikachu que le devolvió una mirada igual de abatida.

La chica no estaba segura de que decir o hacer… Ash la miraba de reojo, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ideas encontradas se debatían dentro de su mente…

La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque las palabras se atascaban en su garganta. Finalmente logró ordenar sus ideas, logró armarse de valor…

- Ash… escucha… yo… yo… - pero el muchacho no supo lo que diría la pelirroja.

En ese preciso instante un par de brazos robóticos venidos desde el cielo capturaron a Pikachu y a Azurril.

Ash y Misty no alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo, estiraron los brazos tratando de evitar que sus pokémons les fueran arrebatados, pero sus manos sólo rasgaron el aire mientras ambas criaturas se elevaban en dirección a un globo en forma de Meowth.

- Demonios!!! – gritó Ash – Otra vez ese equipo de ineptos!!!

- A quienes llamas ineptos niño bobo??? – gritó Jessy sacándole la lengua en forma de burla, mientras James introducía rápidamente a Pikachu dentro de una capsula de vidrio. El amarillo pokémon intentó repetidas veces lanzar descargas eléctricas, pero bien sabía que era en vano, otra vez le habían capturado en una capsula a prueba de electricidad, aún así no cejaba en sus intentos mientras le dirigía enfurecidas miradas al Equipo Rocket quienes le respondían con expresiones burlescas. Más rabia sintió la amarilla criatura cuando vio a Azurril encerrado en una jaula sobre el piso del globo.

- Pikachu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Ash con todas sus fuerzas.

- Azurril!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Misty. Ambos miraban desesperados como el globo se alejaba.

Ash no permaneció quieto mucho tiempo y comenzó a correr siguiendo al globo.

- Ash espera!!! – gritó Misty corriendo tras él – No tenemos a nuestros pokémons, no lograremos nada así, vamos por ayuda.

- Si vamos por ayuda los perderemos – gritó Ash – no permitiré que esos imbéciles se lleven a Pikachu.

- Tienes razón… Si algo le pasa a Azurril… me muero… Como sea tenemos que detenerlos… - dijo decidida la joven.

El globo ya se estaba acercando a la costa. Ash y Misty se detuvieron a la orilla de la playa, mirando en derredor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlos, desanimados al no encontrar nada y aún más abatidos cuando sintieron sobre su piel las primeras gotas de una lluvia que se veía venir.

* * *

- Escucha May – dijo Drew luego de unos instantes de silencio, aún dándole la espalda – quiero pedirte que sigas entrenando, que te vuelvas mejor cada día… Quiero encontrar en ti a una gran rival la próxima vez que nos veamos.

May se quedó aturdida ante esas palabras, sin estar muy segura de cómo debía sentirse al respecto.

- Una gran rival… - musitó, por algún motivo se sentía algo decepcionada.

- Si… una gran rival – corroboró él – Yo también entrenaré y muy duro…

- Claro… Eso es lo más importante – murmuró la chica tan bajo que su voz apenas era audible.

- May… Prométeme que yo seré el único digno de derrotarte… Yo te prometo que me volveré tan fuerte, que tú serás la única digna de vencerme… - dijo el chico con voz firme - Aunque dudo que lo logres porque definitivamente yo soy mejor.

- Drew…

El chico volvió a voltearse, para poder mirarla. May se sonrojó, a pesar suyo, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los del muchacho frente a ella.

- Tú y yo seremos los más fuertes – continuó diciendo el joven – Sólo tú y yo seremos dignos rivales uno del otro… Desde hace un tiempo May, yo entreno pensando en ti… Tú eres la persona que me anima a ser mejor día a día y se que tú también te esfuerzas… Eres una chica muy especial, una gran coordinadora, se que tienes todo lo que se necesita… - a medida que hablaba fue avanzando en dirección a May. Las mejillas de las muchachas se ruborizaban cada vez más… No estaba acostumbrada a que él la halagara tanto.

- Drew… Te prometo que me volveré más fuerte – dijo May, el chico se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Lo sentía tan cerca que su corazón comenzó a palpitar violentamente.

- May… quiero darte algo… - musitó él, ella sonrió y estiró sus manos para recibir una de las rosas que Drew siempre suele darle…

Pero no fue una rosa… Antes de que la chica pudiera ser plenamente conciente de lo que ocurría, notó que el rostro de Drew estaba cada vez más cerca, notó el cálido aliento del muchacho rozando la piel de su rostro…

Y lentamente, muy lentamente… Notó el primer roce de sus labios… Ambos, sin cuestionarse cerraron sus parpados… Fue un roce suave, algo torpe, y que duró tal vez tan sólo un instante… Pero la eternidad pareció congelarse en ese momento.

Drew se apartó muy lentamente y sonrió… Ella lucía sonrojada, frágil, tan dulce e inocente. El muchacho sentía como su corazón le latía muy fuerte, más que en cualquier otra situación antes vivida, los labios le ardían…acarició levemente las mejillas de May disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel femenina al contacto con la punta de sus dedos… No sabía ya que decir o hacer… No se había creído capaz de hacer una cosa como esa… Simplemente lo había hecho, sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Nos vemos May… - musitó finalmente, volteándose y alejándose de ella… Decidido a no volver la vista atrás…

May reaccionó al ver la figura del muchacho alejándose… Su cerebro pareció aterrizar desde unas nubes muy altas y lejanas… Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su corazón palpitando con fuerza, una extraña calidez que se esparcía desde sus labios inundándola totalmente…

- Espera Drew!

A pesar suyo, el muchacho no pudo cumplir su objetivo de no volverse y una vez más volteó para ver a la joven. May se veía preciosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con sus ojos brillando, con los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda posados sobre sus labios y su mano derecha estirada hacia arriba en un gesto de despedida.

- Te prometo… De verás te prometo volverme más fuerte… Prometo que seré una rival digna de vencerte… Porque… Porque yo… Te quiero Drew… Tú eres la persona a la que yo más quiero...

- Yo siento lo mismo May – contestó Drew sonriéndole amorosamente – Te quiero…

Y volteándose definitivamente, se alejó de ella, también llevó sus dedos a sus labios, manteniendo en ellos el sabor de la muchacha y se sonrojó mientras sonreía con ternura… Ese había sido su primer beso.

La chica, aún ruborizada, se quedó de pie contemplando como la figura de Drew se perdía de vista. Y aunque notó sobre su piel el frío contacto de unas débiles gotas de lluvia, se mantuvo ahí hasta que ya no podía verlo.

- Vaya… Ese fue mi primer beso… Y al fin… He comprendido mis sentimientos… - musitó la chica de la pañoleta.

* * *

Ash y Misty corrían por la playa siguiendo con la vista al globo del Equipo Rocket. El aparato volador se perdía de vista entre las nubes, y la lluvia, que había comenzado a aumentar su intensidad, no les ayudaba en lo absoluto. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño y casi despreciable puerto con tan sólo un par de lanchas amarradas, aparentemente propiedad de un anciano que, sentado en una silla de playa a la entrada de un negocio, se dedicaba a contemplar el espectáculo que el cielo presentaba al iniciarse la tormenta.

- Señor, necesitamos una de sus lanchas – dijo Misty entre jadeos.

- Nos han robado a nuestros pokémons – jadeo Ash – Por favor ayúdenos.

El anciano, un hombre de baja estatura, marcadas arrugas y una barba larga y gris los miró unos momentos y negó con la cabeza.

- Es muy peligroso – dijo el anciano.

- Por favor – pidió Ash desesperado – Se llevan a mi mejor amigo.

- Si algo le pasa a Azurril… - gimió Misty – Por favor señor.

- Se lo suplicamos, pagaremos cualquier daño – agregó Ash.

El anciano suspiró y les indico una de las lanchas.

- Hagan lo que quieran, pero si algo les pasa a ustedes no será mi responsabilidad, esa lancha esta vieja, pensaba deshacerme de ella así que pueden tomarla.

- Muchas gracias señor – dijeron los jóvenes inclinándose levemente y luego corrieron a la lancha.

Misty subió a ella y comenzó a encender el motor, Ash quitó las amarras y cuando la lancha partió dio un gran salto y cayó en la cubierta dándose un golpe en la parte posterior. El chico se levantó sobándose y quejándose levemente mientras la pelirroja maniobraba la lancha en un mar cada vez más inquieto.

El viento comenzó a embestir con fuerza la pequeña embarcación y la lluvia era tan intensa que apenas era posible ver entremedio de las gotas que caían como agujas.

Arriba en el cielo, dentro del globo del Equipo Rocket las cosas no iban mucho mejor. El fuerte viento les había hecho perder el control, y cuando el cielo se iluminó con la intensa luz de un rayo y vieron claramente un relámpago dibujándose entre las nubes supieron que las cosas no iban a mejorar.

- Ash mira!!! – gritó Misty indicando al globo, el muchacho fijó su vista lo mejor que pudo y fue capaz de notar que éste se había desinflado, ya que el globo iba deformándose y además iba disminuyendo su altura a gran velocidad.

- Caerán en una de las islas que rodean Ciudad Río Claro! – exclamó Ash, indicando la isla a la que se dirigía el globo.

- Lo se! – exclamó Misty – pero apenas puedo manejar esto… Esta tormenta se esta volviendo muy fuerte!

La pelirroja intentó maniobrar, pero las olas no parecían estar a su favor, la embarcación se mecía peligrosamente. Ash corrió para alejarse de Misty y lograr crear un contrapeso que impidiera el volteo de la lancha, pero su peso no era suficiente para enfrentar la furia con que las olas embestían, ni la violenta intensidad del viento. La lancha se meció aún más y finalmente, pese a los esfuerzos de sus dos tripulantes, comenzó a voltearse. Misty trató de sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo resistir, sus manos resbalaron y comenzó a caer. Ash lo notó, observándola aunque el viento se había vuelto tan fuerte que apenas podía abrir los ojos. Al ver como la chica caía al mar, Ash se soltó e impulsó su cuerpo en dirección a ella, abrió sus brazos, estiró lo más que pudo la mano derecha.

Misty dio un grito, pero al ver a Ash cayendo sobre ella, ofreciéndole su mano, se armó de valor, dejo de gritar y estiró también su mano derecha.

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor… Se miraron a los ojos, transmitiéndose un silencioso mensaje de confianza a través de sus pupilas.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron y Ash jaló a Misty hasta acercarla más hacia él, estrechándola en un abrazo. Podían sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos, las manos de Ash sujetándola firmemente con una mano en la cintura y otra en la espalda, los brazos de Misty aferrándose a la espalda de él, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

Ambos cayeron al mar mientras la embarcación se volteaba definitivamente…

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero que haya gustado… Debo decirles que los personajes Satoshi y Kasumi me son mucho más interesantes y porque no decirlo, les guardo mucho más cariño que a Haruka y Shuu… Así que no se sorprendan que me dedique principalmente a Satoshi y Kasumi… En fin… Pero la pareja de Haruka y Shuu me parece adorable, así que me esmere mucho en crear un ambiente especial para ellos… Ojala me haya resultado, trabaje mucho en eso, sobretodo para mantener a los personajes en su carácter y seguir medianamente la línea del anime.

Lo más probable es que otra vez me demore montones en actualizar… Así que el cap 7 tardará... Pero en fin…

Se aprecian los review n.n Así que no olviden dejar uno si se molestaron en leer.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

_**+ Madame Kikyo +**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón**

**Capitulo 7: Te quiero…**

Sentía que algo caía sobre su rostro, algo que lo golpeaba fuertemente, como si miles de alfileres cayeran sobre él… No era solamente en su rostro, lo sentía también en sus brazos… Lluvia… Lo que caía sobre él era lluvia… Y sólo la sentía en el rostro y los brazos porque el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algo pesado y muy cálido que yacía sobre él, algo que le resultaba reconfortante, algo que él estaba abrazando… No tenía fuerzas para moverse, le dolía el cuerpo… Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Imágenes fueron llegando a su mente, todas, demasiado confusas…

De pronto, el peso sobre su cuerpo comenzó a removerse, una punzada de angustia lo atravesó al sentir que eso que lo reconfortaba se alejaba de él… Alguien estaba tosiendo a su lado, como si hubiera estado ahogándose… Luego sintió las cálidas manos de otra persona sobre su pecho, unas manos que lo remecían suave, pero insistentemente.

- Despierta Ash, despierta!! – exclamó una voz asustada - Uf! Al menos estas respirando, parece que estas bien – agregó aquella voz destilando algo de alivio.

Esa voz… él conocía esa voz… Pero quien era? Qué significaban sus palabras?... Y entonces las imágenes se hicieron más claras. La lancha meciéndose el la tormenta… el globo del Equipo Rocket cayendo a una isla… Misty y él cayendo al mar…

Ash abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en una playa, era de noche, llovía intensamente, el mar estaba cada vez más furioso y pudo oír el rugir de un trueno… Misty estaba sentada a su lado…

- Estas bien Ash?

- Sss… sssi… Y tú?

- Yo bien, al menos el mar nos arrastró a esta isla. Tuvimos mucha suerte.

Ash se levantó con cierta dificultad, Misty se levantó también.

- En qué isla estamos? – preguntó el chico.

- Creo que estamos en la isla donde cayó el globo del Equipo Rocket.

- Si? Segura?

- Si – respondió ella luego de dar un vistazo al mar y a las otras islas – Estoy segura.

- Muy bien! – exclamó Ash – Vamos a buscarlos!

- Te has vuelto loco?? – chilló la pelirroja.

- Claro que no, iré a buscar a Pikachu. – respondió – A la carga!! – añadió llevando su mano derecha a su gorra… entonces notó que algo no encajaba – Y mi gorra?? – preguntó mientras tanteaba sus cabellos mojados.

- Seguro la perdiste cuando caímos al mar.

- Demonios!!

El chico con un ademán de impaciencia miró hacia el extenso y embravecido mar y luego hacia los posibles lugares donde viera caer el globo del Equipo Rocket, debido a la lluvia el terreno no era del todo reconocible.

- Debo buscar a Pikachu – murmuró con desesperación.

- Ash – dijo Misty suavemente – Yo quiero buscar a Azurril también, pero no seas impulsivo, piénsalo bien… Con esta tormenta nos perderemos y hasta podríamos lastimarnos. No creo que el Equipo Rocket pueda ir muy lejos con el globo roto y con esta tormenta, estando en una isla. Esperemos a que pase la tormenta y vamos a buscarlos… A Pikachu no le gustaría que te lastimaras por ir a buscarlo.

- Supongo que tienes razón – accedió Ash. Misty sonrió y lo cogió del brazo. Un súbito cosquilleo recorrió a Ash desde el brazo hasta el resto del cuerpo en cuanto sintió la suave mano de Misty en contacto con su piel ¿Cuántas veces había sentido lo mismo sin darse cuenta? Muchas veces… si… pero para él era algo natural, probablemente ese choque eléctrico que a veces uno siente cuando toca algo, porque el cuerpo humano esta cargado de electricidad (algo que Brock le había explicado, ya que muchas veces a Ash le daba la corriente al tocar la más mínima cosa, debido a las constantes descargas que le proporcionaba Pikachu)… Pero esto era diferente… no un choque eléctrico… era algo distinto… una sensación cálida… que sólo sentía cuando Misty lo tocaba…

- Estas bien Ash?? – la voz de Misty sonaba preocupada.

- Este…. Si, claro ¿Por qué? – balbuceó el chico, tomado por sorpresa.

- Mmmm puede que estés pescando un resfrío… estas muy rojo.

Ash se sobresaltó y se alejó de Misty.

- Estoy bien… N… nnn… no estoy resfriándome.

Misty lo miró incrédula, pero se encogió de hombros.

- Busquemos un refugio –dijo finalmente y volvió a coger el brazo de Ash – En serio estas muy rojo – insistió Misty al notar como el rostro de Ash se asemejaba cada vez más a un enorme tomate… y hasta parecía que fuera un tomate al vapor porque casi echaba humo.

Caminaron un rato por la playa, bastante incómodos debido al viento que les azotaba y la lluvia que caía con toda intensidad sobre sus frágiles cuerpos, pero finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban: unas cuevas que Misty había visto desde la lancha.

- Menos mal – suspiró la chica – la vista no me engañó.

- ¿Cómo demonios le hiciste para mirar con esta lluvia? – preguntó Ash.

- Me sorprende que no te hayas acostumbrado ya… - dijo Misty en tono mordaz - ¿Cuántas veces hemos estado en este tipo de situaciones? Miles!!… Miles de veces!! Siempre nos metes en problemas… Como esa vez, en el Festival de las islas Naranjas… Saliste a una aventura en medio de una tormenta… Y luego tuve que ir a buscarte!! Siempre me arrastras a situaciones como esta, ya estoy acostumbrada.

- Oye!! – se enojó Ash, pero no siguió discutiendo porque no encontró ni una palabra que decir a eso.

Entraron a la cueva, oscura como boca de lobo, y aunque aún sentían frío, el alivio de no tener que seguir lidiando contra el viento y la lluvia fue inmediato.

- No podremos prender fuego, no tenemos ni leña ni nada que prender, todo esta mojado – dijo Misty en tono lúgubre, mientras se sentaba a la entrada de la cueva, donde llegaba una escasa luminosidad del exterior. Ash suspiró dándole la razón y se sentó junto a ella.

Misty rápidamente posó su mano en la frente de Ash, haciendo a un lado el flequillo del muchacho… sonrió y suspiró aliviada.

- Parece que no tienes fiebre, aunque aún estas muy rojo.

- Ya te dije que me estoy resfriando – se quejó Ash retirando bruscamente la mano de Misty de su frente. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada

- Sólo me preocupaba por ti, perdona por eso… estúpido.

- Lo… lo siento… es que….

- Esta bien, esta bien – suspiró ella, rodeándose a si misma con sus brazos.

- ¿Tienes mucho frío?- preguntó Ash, tratando de reparar su evidente falta de cortesía.

- Vaya pregunta! – contestó Misty fastidiada.

Durante un buen rato se quedaron en absoluto silencio, con la salvaje melodía de la tormenta resonando en sus oídos. Misty tenía la mirada perdida en el mar, una mirada entristecida… Ash la miraba de reojo… La chica tiritaba de frío… Ash también sentía que se estaba congelando…

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con un brazo… Ella no opuso resistencia y dejó que él la abrazara.

- Así mantendremos el calor – murmuró el chico.

- Lo se… - contestó Misty con un susurro apenas audible, por el tono de su voz se notaba algo decepcionada.

- ¿Estás preocupada por Azurril verdad? – preguntó Ash.

- Si… bueno… me preocupan muchas cosas… muchas cosas…

- ¿Qué otras cosas te preocupan? – Misty no contestó – Si te preocupa que vayamos a enfermarnos por este frío… yo creo que estaremos bien, en serio… y con muchas fuerzas para rescatar a Pikachu y Azurril… ¿Misty?

- Estaba pensando… En lo que conversábamos antes de que nos interrumpiera el Equipo Rocket – la voz de Misty tembló ligeramente, pero sacó fuerzas para reponerse y que no se le quebrara - ¿Tú y yo ya no somos amigos?

Ahora fue el turno de Ash para no responder. Misty sintió como el cuerpo del chico se ponía rígido por la tensión y un suspiro de tristeza escapó de sus labios.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… ¿Nuestra amistad se va a acabar así… sin una explicación al menos? Quiero saber que pasa… Ash… tú eres muy importante para mí…

Ash se separó ligeramente de ella y le desvió la mirada, pero Misty no lo permitió, posó su mano en la mejilla del chico y le obligó a ladear el rostro, para enfrentar su mirada.

- ¿Tan poco significo para ti?

Ash permanecía en silencio, desviando sus ojos de los de ella ya que no podía desviar e rostro. Eso le dolió… quería al menos entender que había pasado… La distancia no podía haber provocado esto… no podía… Conocía muy bien a Ash y sabía que él era capaz de mantener una amistad para siempre sin importar el tiempo o la distancia… Algo más estaba sucediendo dentro de Ash y ella tenía que averiguarlo… Ese dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado fuerte, la quemaba por dentro de un modo aterrador… Ella no quería sentirse así, no quería y tampoco quería que él notara lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo… pero no pudo… E hizo eso que se prometió a si misma jamás hacer por Ash y mucho menos frente a él…

Ash ya no pudo seguir esquivando su mirada cuando vio dos relucientes lágrimas escapando de entre los ojos verde agua de la muchacha… Un relámpago iluminó la cueva desde el exterior, permitiéndole por un segundo, vislumbrar el camino salado que recorrían por aquellas pálidas mejillas.

Resultaban evidentes los esfuerzos que la muchacha hacía para detener el llanto y Ash no supo que hacer…

La quería… la quería como jamás creyó que llegaría a querer a alguien… como jamás se imagino que llegaría a quererla a ella… A Misty, su Misty… esa muchacha a la que alguna vez le rompió la bicicleta… esa muchacha fuerte que lo siguió a donde fuera para cobrársela… esa muchacha que en el camino le enseñó tanto, dándole su constante amistad, apoyo y compañía… Misty… ella tenía razón, no podía decirle que ya no era su amigo sin explicarle por qué… ¿Pero cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle que la quería mucho más que a una amiga? ¿Cómo desdecirse de eso que siempre dijo, que ella era fea, que nunca se fijaría en ella, que nunca se enamoraría porque eso era para bobos como Brock? Pero ella estaba llorando frente a él y no podía quedarse ahí mirando como la lastimaba, no era justo… Y aunque sabía que estaba exponiéndose más de lo que jamás creyó exponerse, no había tiempo para echarse atrás o pensar más las cosas… Después de todo, él jamás pensaba mucho, simplemente actuaba, guiado por el instinto… Podía ganar o perder la batalla, pero era así como enfrentaba cada duelo pokémon… Así que las palabras simplemente salieron…

- Te quiero…

Misty parpadeó sorprendida… dejó de aguantar las lágrimas y estas seguían cayendo, libres…

- ¿Qué?

Ash se sonrojó, parecía que ya ningún sonido saldría nuevamente de su boca… pero siguió hablando, atropelladamente.

- No me preguntes… yo… yo no se… no me di cuenta antes… pero… tú… y… yo… yo… Yo no quería sentir esto… pero es así, siempre fue así aunque yo no me di cuenta y… y… y yo no se que…

Misty posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Ash, silenciándolo

- ¿Tú me quieres? Es decir… ¿Yo soy más que una amiga para ti?

Ash no contestó, pero su sonrojo era evidente… También él quería llorar, pero no lo hizo, intentó ser más fuerte.

Todas las barreras de Misty se redujeron a escombros en cuestión de segundos, sus hombros temblaban, sacudida por sollozos.

Ash levantó sus brazos, temblorosos, y torpemente los posó en los hombros de Misty.

- No llores - pidió.

Esas palabras produjeron un efecto casi inmediato. Misty recobró fuerzas para dejar de llorar y logró dejar de sollozar. Fue tranquilizándose lentamente.

- No estas jugando conmigo ¿Verdad? Lo que dijiste… Tú… tú… es que yo… yo… no puedo creerlo.

Ash bajó los ojos.

- Ya se que tú quieres a tu noviecito Tracey – una punzada de irreprimibles celos provocó que dijera esas palabras con un tinte amargo y mordaz.

Misty secaba sus lágrimas tratando de procesar la información.

- ¿Mi novio Tracey… de donde sacaste eso?

- No finjas… Daisy me contó que Tracey es tu novio… Debes estar feliz, es lo que siempre quisiste… un chico amable, maduro, inteligente y… y…

- Ash, Tracey no es mi novio.

- …Yo también soy inteligente, maduro y muy amable y… y…. y aunque siempre digas que soy un niñito… Pues no lo soy!! Vale, tal vez soy dos años menor que tú pero….

- Ash… ¿me escuchas?… te digo que Tracey no es mi novio…

-… Pero claro, él ahora esta cerca de ti… yo no podría dejar de viajar, este es mi sueño… debo seguir viajando y entrenando y…

- ¡Tracey no es mi novio!

Ash dejó de balbucear de golpe y quedó como aturdido.

- ¿No es tu novio? – logró decir luego de estar seguro de que había oído esas palabras – Pero… Daisy dijo que…

- Desde que volví a Ciudad Cerulean y Tracey se enteró, él va a visitarme a menudo, somos muy buenos amigos, pasamos por mucho en las Islas Naranjas y es normal que nos llevemos muy bien. Allá en Ciudad Cerulean, en Pueblo Paleta, y en general en esas zonas, hemos tenido muchas dificultades y aventuras y Tracey y yo hemos estado juntos ayudándonos el uno al otro… Y a mis hermanas les encanta decir que él es mi novio y mucha gente me lo pregunta al vernos juntos… pero no lo es, somos amigos.

- Entonces… ¿él es sólo un amigo para ti?

- Exacto…. – confirmó Misty, de pronto un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos - Ash… ¿Estabas celoso?

- ¡No! – exclamó Ash, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas - ¿Cómo iba yo a estar celoso? ¡Yo no estoy ni he estado celoso!

- Pero acabas de decir que me quieres

- ¿Yo dije eso? – preguntó Ash nervioso.

- Si… tú dijiste eso – dijo Misty dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

- ¿Seguraaaaaa? – insistió Ash, tratando de evadirse, quería que la tierra se lo tragara… ahora que sabía que Misty no tenía novio una nueva ola de emociones lo embargó y no sabía como reaccionar o que hacer…

- Ash… - musitó Misty, con una voz tan dulce que Ash se ruborizó intensamente y la miró sin decir una sola palabra.

Y ya ninguno de los dos lo pensó mucho… puro instinto como en cada batalla… Si, eso de dejarse llevar Misty lo había aprendido de Ash…. Dejarse llevar, algo que su inseguridad siempre le impedía, una inseguridad que siempre disfrazaba bajó una mascara de presunción y autosuficiencia… La dulce muchacha oculta bajo un fiero carácter… Esas dos partes de su personalidad parecían reconciliarse y unirse dentro de ella en una sola palabra: confianza… Misty había madurado más de lo que se daba cuenta y eso fue gracias al largo viaje hecho con Ash y sus nuevos desafíos como líder del gimnasio de Cerulean.

Simplemente cerró los ojos y se acercó a él… más y más cerca, hasta poder sentir su respiración, su aliento…

Ash reconoció ese gesto… recordó, como en un sueño de una vida pasada, el momento en que May y él habían intentado besarse… recordó como se habían echado para atrás en el último momento… Pero esa chica que se acercaba a él no era May… era Misty… Y no supo que hacer, como si el tiempo estuviera paralizado, se quedó quieto, completamente quieto.

Los labios de Misty finalmente rozaron los suyos… cálidos a pesar del frío… Misty lo besó por instinto, dejándose llevar, moviendo sus labios como una caricia sobre los labios rígidos de Ash. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron inmensos, como si no pudiera creer que eso fuera real… había captado lo que Misty iba a hacer, pero se le había hecho tan irreal, tan imposible, tan lejano a la realidad a la que él estaba acostumbrado… La inactividad le duró unos cuantos segundos… La cálida sensación que lo embargaba pudo con él… Sus manos, torpemente se posaron en la cintura de la chica… Sus ojos se cerraron… Y sin saber lo que hacía, respondió el beso de un modo natural…

Se separaron lentamente, con la mirada como perdida en una ensoñación lejana. Luego sus ojos se encontraron. Una expresión tímida y nerviosa se dibujo en sus rostros.

- Te quiero Ash – le parecía increíble lo fácil que fue pronunciar esas palabras… esas palabras que antes creía imposibles de decir por miedo al rechazo… Había sufrido mucho por no decirlas y ahora se sentía relajada de poder decirlas al fin… y feliz de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Ash sonrió torpemente y abrazó a Misty. Ambos se quedaron abrazados, apoyados en una de las duras paredes de la cueva.

- Todavía tienes frío verdad? – preguntó Ash.

- Vaya pregunta!

- Bueno… así mantendremos el calor.

- Lo se…

- No te importa?… un chico… mmmm… impulsivo que siempre te mete en problemas?

- Tonto… No preguntes tonterías…

Y mientras la tormenta aún se abatía sobre la cueva, Ash y Misty se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados… la cabeza de Misty ladeada y apoyada en el pecho de Ash… Ninguno de los dos tenía frío…

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Predecible? Tal vez… Nunca planee que no lo fuera XD… Me creerían que gran parte de este cap lleva años (literalmente) repitiéndose en mi cabeza?? Siempre cambiaba algún detalle (que dependía fundamentalmente de lo que estuviera aconteciendo en la serie) pero el fondo era el mismo…Siempre en una cueva, con una tormenta y mucho frío XD

Me tardé en escribir este capitulo mucho más de lo que hubiera querido y esperado, y pido perdón por ello… Lo siento de verdad… pero este cap se repitió tanto en mi mente que no hallaba como pasarlo a palabras y que quedara perfecto, tal y como lo he imaginado por tantos años… Y no quedó perfecto, siento que mil cosas se me quedaron en el tintero, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer… No puedo creer que al fin este escrito en un FanFic…

Y este capitulo no fue fácil, me costó mucho mantenerme fiel a los personajes (o a mi interpretación de los personajes)… claro, los capítulos anteriores a este, en los que hice madurar a Ash en el aspecto sentimental, ayudan, pero no lo hace mucho más fácil.

Tampoco ayudaba que constantemente me sintiera inspirada para mis fics de Ranma n.ñU o que haya pasado por largos periodos de bloqueo de escritor.

Espero que guste n.n y espero no tardar tanto con el próximo cap (que si sale como lo planeo, sería el último).

Escribí este cap escuchando Sokoni Soraga Arukara el ending de Pokémon que más me gusta… Y claro, también me sirvió de inspiración la canción Misty's song

Y así acaban mis latosas notas finales

Besos

**_+ Madame Kikyo +_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón**_

**Capitulo 8: Búsqueda…**

Los primeros rayos del sol hirieron sus ojos, no quería abrirlos, más aún cuando al notar que lentamente recuperaba la conciencia, un punzante dolor se extendía por todo su pequeño y magullado cuerpo. Pero no podía seguir allí, recordaba con desagradable precisión lo sucedido, cuando dos manos robóticas lo capturaron a él y al pequeño Azurril, cuando la tormenta cayó sobre ellos ¿Dónde estaba Ash? ¿Qué pasó con el indefenso Azurril? Esas preguntas lo decidieron a abrir los ojos. Se movió ligeramente y sintió un leve rasguño cuando su pata derecha rozó uno de los vidrios rotos de la capsula anti electricidad en la que había sido encerrado. Fue conciente de que todo su cuerpo había sido rasguñado por esos vidrios, probablemente en el momento en que se quebró al caer.

No había rastros del Equipo Rocket, claro, recordaba haber caído del globo antes de que éste se estrellara, aunque como no lo vio estrellarse y no podía estar seguro si Azurril seguía con ellos o no, estaba bastante preocupado. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, pero aún así comenzó a andar por el bosque en el que se encontraba, esperando pronto sentirse un poco mejor y encontrar a sus amigos, probablemente sería buena idea hallar el camino a la playa, seguro que por allí era más probable encontrarse con Ash, pues conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que su amigo lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo y nunca se rendiría.

…

Jessy estaba de muy mal humor en esos momentos, cosa que a James y Meowth no les hacía ninguna gracia porque no hacía más que aumentar su creciente lista de problemas y dificultades. Acababan de despertar de un no muy reparador sueño, que más que sueño, era la inconciencia producida por una caída de varios metros de altura mientras el viento y la lluvia se hacían cargo de vapulearlos. El globo estaba destrozado, les dolía cada parte del cuerpo, tenían hambre y para colmo, la razón de sus padecimientos, la insoportable rata amarilla que finalmente habían logrado robar, no estaba ahí con ellos, lo habían perdido… Definitivamente no era agradable sumar a esa lista los gritos histéricos y recriminatorios de una mujer enloquecida, pero James suspiró resignado mientras trataba de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, como el hecho de que siguieran vivos y enteros y que aún conservaban al pequeño Azurril en su jaula, el cual sería un bonito regalo de cumpleaños para el Jefe. Pero Jessy lo ignoró completamente así que James decidió ignorarla a ella mientras hacía algo productivo como reparar el globo, por suerte las pertenencias dentro de la canasta del globo estaban intactas y eso le ayudaría en la reparación. No esperaba recibir ayuda ni de Jessy ni de Meowth, ya que podía oír con molesta claridad los estridentes chillidos del pokémon gatuno discutiendo con Jessy, y eso podría durar horas y horas.

Azurril por su parte, miraba alternativamente a un alicaído James reparando el globo con forma de Meowth, a una monstruosa Jessy echando chispas como si fuera un furioso Electabuz, y a Meowth gritando y enseñando amenazadoramente sus garras. La pequeña criaturita estaba asustada y temblaba dentro de su jaula, cuyos barrotes se habían doblado con el impacto de la caída y la habían dejado aún más estrecha. Sabía que se había lastimado y más que nunca deseó estar entre los brazos de Misty, que sin duda lo cuidaría hasta que él volviera a sentirse mejor… pero estaba solito con ese aterrador trío formado por dos energúmenos que lo asustaban y un alfeñique en el que no confiaba, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en un momento como ese… Llorar. Las lagrimitas salían a borbotones de sus ojitos y no pudo reprimir un chillido.

…

Por otra parte, Brock, May y Max estaban asustados… Al principio, mientras la noche avanzaba y las manecillas del reloj seguían lentamente su inevitable recorrido, no se preocuparon por sus amigos, de hecho, estaban esperanzados de que la tardanza se debiera a que esos dos estaban limando sus diferencias y aclarando lo que sea que estuviera pasando, con suerte todo volvería a la normalidad y tanto Ash como Misty recuperarían el animo… Pero la hora siguió y siguió pasando y ni una señal de vida.

Ash es un chico con mucha suerte en algunas ocasiones, siempre parece estar en el lugar apropiado y en el momento exacto para ser testigo de hechos únicos y ver pokémons legendarios y asombrosos… pero al parecer la vida se lo ha cobrado convirtiéndolo a su vez en un verdadero imán de problemas, por lo que las probabilidades de que algo peligroso les hubiera ocurrido eran altas y la probabilidad de que esas cosas peligrosas se relacionaran al Equipo Rocket era aún más alta, por lo que los tres amigos pasaron una larga noche en la que apenas pegaron ojo.

Por ese motivo, cuando los primeros rayos del sol les anunciaron el amanecer, y con ello la certeza de que Ash y Misty no habían pasado la noche allí, la angustia se apoderó de ellos. Brock cogió rápidamente sus pokébolas, al igual que May, y comprendiendo la situación sin necesitar hablar entre ellos, los tres salieron de la habitación… a buscar a sus amigos donde quiera que estuvieran.

…

No quería despertarse, su sueño había sido tan bonito que no deseaba romper la ilusión y enfrentarse a la realidad. Sabía que su pequeño Azurril había sido robado por el Equipo Rocket, sabía también que ella y Ash habían caído al mar durante la tormenta mientras seguían al maldito globo con forma de Meowth… probablemente estaba tirada en la playa, inconciente… porque los recuerdos que seguían a su caída al mar tenían que ser un sueño, eran demasiado lindos como para ser reales. Pero sintió la voz de Ash susurrándole que despertara, y si en verdad estaba tirada e inconciente en la playa, él se preocuparía si ella no abría los ojos, así que entreabrió lentamente los parpados.

Estaba sentada en la oscura cueva que ahora era tenuemente iluminada por la claridad del exterior, su espalda estaba recostada en las duras paredes de roca de la cueva y su cabeza levemente inclinada y apoyada sobre el pecho de Ash, quien aún estaba abrazándola.

- Buenos días – murmuró Ash, con un tono que distaba mucho de ser alegre. Misty sonrió vacilante, se puso de pie con cierta dificultad y se estiró, tratando de que sus músculos no dolieran tanto por haber dormido en tan incomoda posición y aún así sintió crujir algunos de sus huesos. Ash siguió el ejemplo de la muchacha, y una vez que ambos se sintieron un poco mejor, salieron de la cueva.

- ¿Por donde comenzaremos a buscar? – fue lo primero que preguntó el chico. Misty miró en derredor y se mordió los el labio inferior en un gesto de impaciencia.

- No lo se – dijo finalmente, abatida. Ash suspiró.

- Supongo entonces que será mejor guiarnos por alguna corazonada – sugirió Ash luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio. Misty volvió a morderse el labio inferior, no era muy partidaria de seguir corazonadas que generalmente terminaban con días y días buscando el camino correcto y con un Ash asegurando que no estaban perdidos… pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra idea así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras.

- Bien, lo mejor es ir más o menos a donde se ve bosque, porque me parece que por ahí cayó el globo del Equipo Rocket.

- Ash, se ve bosque en toda la isla, te recuerdo que está deshabitada, sólo los pokémons viven aquí.

- Lo… lo se… esteee… pero… confía en mí, te aseguro que tengo una corazonada.

- No confío realmente en eso, tus corazonadas tienden a errar el camino la mayoría de las veces. Si acepto la idea es sólo porque realmente no tenemos opción y no pretendo quedarme aquí parada sin hacer nada mientras Azurril y Pikachu estén en manos de esos malvados.

- Misty, te prometo que esta vez no haré que nos perdamos… es sólo que… - pero no siguió hablando, su mirada se ensombreció y la voz se le quebró.

- ¿Es sólo que…? – lo instó la pelirroja, el chico sólo bajó la mirada.

- Desperté con un muy mal presentimiento… - admitió finalmente - tengo la sensación de que Pikachu no esta bien… es como si estuviera llamándome… es algo más que el sólo hecho de haber sido capturado por el Equipo Rocket… y…

- Ash, no pienses eso – murmuró Misty preocupada, aunque lo dijo sin mucha convicción, pues sabía que si Ash estaba así era más que sólo la preocupación habitual, conocía muy bien el vínculo especial que unía al chico con su fiel amigo, y si Ash realmente sentía un mal presentimiento en serio, era para asustarse. Ella misma comenzó a tener miedo por el pequeño Azurril – Confiaré en tu corazonada Ash – dijo la pelirroja finalmente - juntos encontraremos a nuestros amigos y todo estará bien.

Ash levantó la vista para mirarla e intentó sonreír, sin mucho éxito. Misty logró sonreírle, intentando darle ánimos y tímidamente cogió la mano de Ash. Nunca antes le había sido tan difícil coger su mano, pues antes lo hacía con la completa confianza de la amistad y el compañerismo, ahora en cambio ese gesto estaba cargado de nuevos significados. Ash pareció sentir exactamente igual porque sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de carmesí, y Misty sabía que las suyas no lucían muy distintas a las del chico.

- Vamos entonces – dijo Ash.

Caminaron durante un buen rato, cruzando la playa, notando como gradualmente la arena pasaba a ser tierra, y sintiendo el alivio de la sombra de los primeros árboles que los adentrarían al bosque. Aquel trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, y la tranquila quietud de aquella mañana sólo era musicalizada por el choque de las olas y el sonido natural de los pokémons salvajes de la zona.

Finalmente el silencio se le hizo exasperante a la pelirroja y no pudo contener las ansias que tenía de dejar algunas cosas en claro.

- Ash… esteee… sobre lo que pasó anoche… – la mano de Ash se tensó de pronto, pero no hizo ademán de que deseara soltarse.

- Todo quedó claro anoche ¿no? – dijo el chico sin darle tiempo a que completara la frase.

- Supongo… - murmuró la pelirroja. Ash apretó la mano de Misty con más fuerza.

- Todo quedó claro – repitió tranquilamente y relajó su mano, aunque siguió sujetando la de Misty con fuerza.

A medida que iban internándose en el bosque Ash comenzó a inquietarse cada vez más.

- Pikachu!! Pikachu!! – gritaba, atento a cualquier movimiento del bosque, completamente seguro de que su amigo estaba cerca, en alguna parte.

…

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba andando, podían ser minutos, horas… días no, porque estaba seguro de que no había anochecido… Estaba empezando a asustarse… no tenía como orientarse en medio del bosque, sentía un calor insoportable, y notaba una picazón extendiéndose desde sus mejillas hasta el resto de su adolorido cuerpo. Estaba asustado, pero él era un pokémon muy fuerte que siempre sabía salir de las dificultades, igual que su entrenador, él nunca se rendía…

- Pi… Pi… Pika… Pik… - la voz apenas salía por su boca y le costaba mucho esfuerzo, pero lo peor es que su vista estaba nublándose… Tenía que seguir andando, más, un poco más…

Hizo un esfuerzo más por seguir andando, pero era tan, tan difícil…

- Pikachu!! Estás por aquí ¿Puedes oírme?

- Ash, por favor basta, esto es ridículo, llevas horas gritando y si Pikachu sigue con el Equipo Rocket estás delatando nuestra posición.

Esas voces… eran ellos… Ash y Misty… Él sabía que Ash estaba buscándolo… tenía que llegar a él… tenían que buscar a Azurril… tenían que…

- Pika Pik… Pikachu Pi… - balbuceó, pero su voz era apenas un murmullo… La picazón se hizo dolorosa… Todo ante él era aún más nebuloso… no distinguía formas… tampoco sonidos… y de pronto todo se hizo oscuro…

…

- No se me ocurre donde buscarlos!! – exclamó May exasperada. Los tres amigos estaban ya en la playa de Ciudad Río Claro y miraban al extenso mar frente a ellos. Habían salido a buscar a Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Azurril desde hacía ya unas horas, pero sólo habían atinado a dar vueltas sin sentido alguno.

- ¿Y por qué vinimos aquí? – preguntó Brock.

- No lo se… - respondió May abatida - ¿Por un presentimiento tal vez? ¿Intuición femenina? Pero hasta aquí llego… no se que pudo haberles pasado a esos dos.

- Presentimientos… Intuiciones… - murmuró Max meneando la cabeza - ¿Podrías ponerte seria May? Pensemos la situación con calma y demos con una solución razonable ¿quieres?

- Qué estas tratando de insinuar hermanito??

- No estoy insinuando nada hermana, estoy siendo muy claro y directo…

- Dejen de discutir… - intervino Brock de pronto – tal vez no haya sido mala idea venir aquí después de todo – dicho eso se apartó de sus amigos y se dirigió al mar, permitiendo que las olas muertas de la orilla empaparan sus zapatillas y parte de sus pantalones, cogió algo del agua y luego regresó a donde estaban May y Max. El par de hermanos dirigieron rápidamente la vista hacia eso que Brock sostenía en sus manos y no pudieron evitar exclamar lo evidente.

- ¡La gorra de Ash!

...

- Quieren dejar de pelear?? – se exasperó James de pronto. Jessy y Meowth, que llevaban horas discutiendo (literalmente) dejaron de gritarse para fulminar a James con la mirada.

- Terminé de reparar el globo – anunció el joven orgulloso de su esfuerzo.

- Muy bien, busquemos a la rata amarilla desde le cielo y larguémonos de esta horrible isla – dijo Jessy - Y por favor que alguien calle a ese bicharraco azul!!

- Jessy, Jessy, tranquila ¿No ves que Azurril es un bebé? – la tranquilizó James.

- Lo cierto es que a mi también me tienen harto sus chillidos, y no creo que al Jefe le guste un pokémon llorón – comentó Meowth.

Azurril trató de contener su llanto, temeroso de que pudieran lastimarlo más de lo que estaba, así que mientras el Equipo Rocket discutía acerca de la utilidad de Azurril y que tan bueno sería o no llevárselo al Jefe, logró juntar fuerzas para mantenerse calladito, aunque sus ojos seguían luciendo tristes, asustados y lacrimógenos.

Al final, el Equipo Rocket se instaló en el globo llevando la jaula de Azurril consigo. James lo cambió de jaula por otra nueva, lo que consideró un gesto de gentileza de su parte para con Azurril ya que la jaula doblada por la caída debía de ser incomoda (y lo era). Meowth sacó de entre sus cosas una nueva capsula a prueba de electricidad mientras le pedía a Jessy que vigilara los terrenos en busca de Pikachu, pero Jessy estaba ocupada alardeando de su maldad, de un Equipo Rocket triunfante y de la próxima captura de Pikachu.

…

Ash se sobresaltó de pronto y apretó con tanta fuerza la mano de Misty que casi le hizo daño.

- ¡Ay! Ash ten cuidado!!

- Pikachu… - Ash soltó a Misty y llevó sus manos hacia su pecho – Él no esta bien… sé que no esta bien…

Y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar más rápido, con la seguridad de alguien que sabe hacia donde va… Realmente Ash no estaba pensando lo que hacía, se estaba dejando llevar por su instinto… Le dolía el pecho, como si Pikachu estuviera sufriendo… era una sensación muy molesta.

- Ash…. Qué pasa? – preguntó Misty comenzando a angustiarse.

- Pikachu!! – exclamó el chico asustado mientras corría hacia un claro del bosque.

El pequeño Pokémon amarillo yacía inconciente sobre el pasto, con su pelaje alborotado y sucio, marcas de los golpes que se había dado en su caída desde los cielos y rasguños hechos con vidrio. Sus mejillas lucían un tono de rojo muy oscuro y echaban pequeñas chispas rojas.

- Oh Pikachu!! – gimió Misty al verlo.

Ash se precipitó hacia su amigo, arrodillándose junto a él y acogiéndolo en sus brazos. Una súbita corriente eléctrica lo envolvió en el instante mismo en que sus manos hicieron contacto con el pelaje de Pikachu, y no se detenía. Un agudo grito de dolor se escapó de la boca de Ash mientras los voltajes recorrían dolorosamente cada célula de su cuerpo. A pesar suyo, se vio obligado a soltar a Pikachu.

- Ash!! Estás bien?? – exclamó Misty, mientras Ash tiritaba, aún sintiendo la intensa descarga.

- Ssss…. ssssssss… si… re… recuerda que… que no… no es la primera vez que me electrocuto ni mucho menos – balbuceó débilmente.

Misty se arrodillo también y rodeó a Ash con sus brazos, el chico se dejó abrazar, descansando su peso sobre Misty mientras se recuperaba. Era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a las descargas de Pikachu, pero rara vez eran tan fuertes.

- No puedo tocarlo – murmuró Ash – Y no traemos nuestras mochilas ni nada… no traigo mis guantes de hule - agregó elevando poco a poco el volumen de su voz - ¡Maldición! – gritó - Pikachu esta enfermo, esta mal… y no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo!!

- ¡Así que ahí están bobos! Dennos a ese Pikachu!!

El equipo Rocket había llegado, su globo estaba suspendido en los cielos sobre ellos, y como estaban en un claro, quedaban completamente expuestos, sin la protección de los árboles.

Con Pikachu inconciente y en un estado en que tocarlo era imposible, sin ninguno de sus pokémons con ellos para hacer frente alguna eventualidad y con el Equipo Rocket sobre sus cabezas, Ash y Misty tan sólo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación mientras comprendían que el panorama que tenían ante ellos no era el más alentador.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

Lamento muchísimo la espera, para variar el tiempo… la U y mis otros proyectos de FanFics, FanArts y hasta Doujinshis me han mantenido con tanto que hacer que no había podido seguir esta historia, pero la estoy avanzando lo más rápido que puedo, que no planeo dejarla inconclusa y espero no tardar tanto con el próximo cap. He tenido dificultades, porque aunque el meollo de la historia esta terminado en mi mentecita, esto se me alargó más de lo que tenía previsto… Una vez leí no recuerdo donde, alguien que comentaba que meter a los personajes en líos es fácil, lo difícil es sacarlos de los líos... y aunque la solución de los problemas la tenía planeada hasta cierto punto, me di cuenta de un montón de detalles que me parecieron importantes agregar con el fin de que la historia resultara más emocionante, coherente y continua… Espero que no les decepcione, que conste que trato de seguir lo más fielmente el estilo del anime y sus modos de manejar la acción y la resolución de los problemas.

Saludos y perdón por la larga espera, ojala me sigan teniendo paciencia.

**+ Madame Kikyo +**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclarando lo que hay en mi corazón**_

**Capitulo 9: Pikachu en problemas!**

Extraños sonidos llegaban a su mente, como si estuviera escuchando una radio mal sintonizada. Todavía no se recuperaba, aún sentía su cuerpo recorrido como por mil agujitas que picaban y dolían… era su propia electricidad que parecía haberse descontrolado y se escabullía desde sus mejillas hasta cada célula de su cuerpo, sobrecargándolo. Intentó abrir los ojos, sintiendo como si emergiera de aguas profundas y necesitara nadar contra una corriente que le impedía salir a la superficie… Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente para ser deslumbrados por manchas de colores y formas ininteligibles.

- ¡Así que ahí están bobos! Dennos a ese Pikachu!!!!

Esa voz femenina no era agradable… nada agradable.

- Nunca les daré a Pikachu!!!

- Devuélvanme a Azurril!!!

Pero esas voces si eran gratas, muy gratas de oír. Lentamente fue recobrando la conciencia. Los colores se definieron. Podía ver el cielo y al globo del equipo Rocket, pero también podía ver a Ash y Misty juntos y arrodillados a su lado

- Pika pik… Pikachu Pik… - su voz seguía muy débil, la sobrecarga que recorría su cuerpo seguía torturándolo dolorosamente.

- Pikachu – murmuró Ash, aliviado al verlo conciente.

Azurril por su parte había reconocido la voz de Misty llamándolo y ahora que tenía la certeza de que ella estaba cerca, dejó a un lado el miedo y sacó fuerzas para golpear contra la jaula, a pesar de sus heridas, intentando inútilmente huir de ahí y volver con su entrenadora.

Jessy y Meowth estaban ocupados, la mujer intentaba accionar las manos mecánicas sin mucho éxito al principio, mientras Meowth preparaba la capsula anti electricidad para recibir a la eléctrica rata amarilla. James por su parte se percató de que Azurril se daba de cabezazos contra los barrotes de la jaula así que la levantó para tratar de calmar al pequeño pokémon azul. Ash y Misty miraban desde su posición, ninguno de los dos muy seguros de cómo iban a defenderse.

Y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Azurril lanzó un débil chorro de agua a la cara de James, eso bastó para que el joven se tambaleara y la jaula resbalara de entre sus brazos y se precipitara desde el globo hacia el vacío. El pokémon acuático sólo alcanzó a lanzar un chillido de pánico. Misty quedó completamente paralizada, su boca se abrió en un grito mudo, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Ash sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó para recibir la jaula en sus brazos…

Y entonces…

Con un gran estrépito y un grito que perturbó la paz de aquel tranquilo bosque…

La jaula cayó con todo su peso sobre la cabeza de Ash dejando toda la humanidad del muchacho sobre el suelo, la cara aplastada contra el pasto, los brazos y piernas completamente extendidos y la jaula encima suyo con un inocente e intacto Azurril que todavía temblaba de miedo ahí dentro.

- Azurril!!!! – logró articular Misty y se precipitó sobre su pokémon, aunque los barrotes de la jaula todavía la mantenían separada de su pequeñín. Azurril por primera vez en varias horas logró sonreír.

- No es necesario que te preocupes por mi – balbuceó irónicamente un muy adolorido y casi aturdido Ash.

- Lo siento Ash – se disculpó la chica, aunque su tono de voz no convenció del todo a Ash… Aunque luego el muchacho observó a Azurril, lo pequeño e indefenso que era y lo asustado que se veía… y comprendió que la atención de Misty se concentrara en su pokémon en esos momentos, él mismo se sentía muy angustiado por el estado de Pikachu así que no podía culparla.

- ¡Maldición James hemos perdido también a Azurril! – gritó Jessy con ataque de histeria - ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien James?

- Ninguno de los dos sirve para nada – gruñó Meowth, quien aún sosteniendo la capsula anti electricidad, le quitó a Jessy las manos mecánicas y las accionó para capturar a Pikachu, el blanco más fácil de atrapar y el más codiciado por el equipo.

Tan preocupados habían estado por Azurril, que tanto Misty como Ash habían descuidado a Pikachu y no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando las manos mecánicas atraparon a la pequeña criatura amarilla. Las manos eran anti electricidad, una precaución que el Equipo Rocket solían tomar con cada uno de sus artículos de lo traumados que estaban con las descargas del pokémon eléctrico, por eso el re cargado cuerpo de Pikachu no mostró señal alguna de mandar electricidad a través de esos aparatos.

- Pikachu!!!!!! – gritó Ash con horror viendo como se llevaban a su amigo otra vez, incapaz de pelear sin el resto de sus pokémons.

Cuando finalmente Pikachu estuvo en el globo, Meowth se preparó para ponerlo en la capsula anti electricidad.

Aún con lo mareado que se sentía, aún con el dolor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo… Pikachu, consiente del peligro que corría, concentró toda su energía, sabía que sólo tenía una corta oportunidad y que no debía desperdiciarla. Así fue como en el cortísimo instante en que las manos mecánicas lo depositaban en la capsula, ese ínfimo instante en que nada podría detener sus descargas… Las dejó ir de su cuerpo, con todo su poder…

El choque eléctrico se extendía por cielo, Meowth no tuvo más opción que dejar caer a Pikachu y de paso, dejó caer la capsula.

La base de la capsula caía dando giros a poca distancia de su tapa traslucida que lucía una ampolleta en lo alto. Misty no perdió segundo, guiada por una ocurrencia se lanzó a recibirla en sus brazos.

Ash por su parte se lanzó a recibir a su pequeño amigo quien caía hacia el vacío como una pesada roca, totalmente inconciente.

La descarga que Pikachu dejó en el globo del Equipo Rocket no tardó en explotar con un gran estruendo y el globo quedó hecho polvo mientras sus integrantes volaban hacía la estratosfera.

Pikachu finalmente llegó a la altura del suelo cayendo directamente en los brazos de su entrenador.

Misty logró atrapar la capsula de electricidad para que no se destrozara.

Y el gritó de Ash resonó en el bosque, presa de las descargas de su amigo en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el amarillo pelaje… El chico se retorcía de dolor, completamente paralizado, tanto así que ni siquiera podía apartar sus manos para soltar al pokémon.

Misty corrió hacia Ash, apretó los parpados un instante debido al miedo, pero no vaciló, con la capsula anti electricidad preparada, sus manos apartaron las de Ash y fue su turno de gritar cuando la electricidad de Pikachu la alcanzó y el dolor le impidió continuar. Fueron unos microsegundos de alivio para Ash, suficientes para recuperar cierta movilidad y no tardó en comprender las intenciones de Misty. Así que uniendo sus manos a las de ella, ambos sujetaron a Pikachu y gritando ambos a la vez mientras las descargas recorrían sus cuerpos, consiguieron ubicar a Pikachu en la capsula y cerrarla.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, tardaron un momento en recuperarse.

- Gracias… Misty… Esa fue… una buena idea… - murmuró Ash con voz entrecortada por el cansancio. Misty no contestó, se sentía muy débil, pero le dedicó una cansada sonrisa.

Cuando se sintieron relativamente mejor, Ash cogió la capsula con Pikachu adentro y Misty fue por Azurril, quien aún estaba encerrado en la jaula.

- Lo siento pequeño, te sacaré de ahí en cuanto consiga algo con que sacarte – le dijo la chica a su pokémon con voz entristecida.

La prioridad en esos momentos era llegar a la playa y buscar un modo de salir de la isla.

El camino fue bastante más largo que en un principio, fundamentalmente porque no recordaban el camino de regreso y porque el cansancio de sus cuerpos no ayudaba mucho. Lo que les conminaba a apresurar el paso y concentrarse en no perderse era el mal estado en que se hallaban sus queridos pokémons. Cuando finalmente lograron salir del bosque, corrieron a pesar del agotamiento hasta llegar a la playa, allí se dejaron caer de rodillas, mirando desoladamente a su alrededor, sin saber cómo lograrían llegar al continente, al centro Pokémon de Ciudad Río Claro. La respiración de Pikachu se notaba más y más dificultosa con el paso de cada segundo, la situación era desesperada. Ash golpeó su puño contra la arena en un gesto de impotencia.

- Supongo que tendremos que nadar si eso es necesario – gimió – No podemos perder tiempo… Pikachu esta mal…

- No se si lo lograremos… Ash…

- Hay que intentarlo al menos! – gritó el muchacho, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ash mira!!!! – exclamó Misty. Ash alzó la vista.

Una lancha se dirigía a ellos, desde Ciudad Río Claro hasta esa isla, y conforme se acercaba, la esperanza parecía volver a ellos, por fin se sintieron capaces de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Ash! Misty! – gritaban las voces de May, Max y Brock. La lancha no tardó en llegar a la isla y tanto Ash como Misty, estaban ya preparados para abordarla.

- Pikachu y Azurril están heridos… Creo que Pikachu se ha enfermado – balbuceó Ash mientras se embarcaban – No tenemos tiempo… Necesitamos ir al centro Pokémon.

Comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, Brock, que era el que conducía la lancha, se puso en marcha en seguida. Ash vigilaba a Pikachu y su preocupación era casi palpable en el ambiente. Misty suspiró agotada.

- ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron? – preguntó al fin la pelirroja.

- Los buscamos por todas partes – contestó Max.

- Tuve un presentimiento de que los encontraríamos en la playa, pero no había ni rastros de ustedes – completó May.

- Y Brock encontró la gorra de Ash en el agua… - continuó Max.

- Era como si flotara directo a nosotros, como si fuera magia – añadió May.

- No es magia May – le discutió Max, la chica le ignoró.

- Con esa pista se nos ocurrió preguntarle a la gente que renta lanchas, si la gorra estaba en el mar, era porque ustedes debían de haber ido a altamar por alguna razón – explicó Brock que había decido aportar a la conversación – Y como esta noche hubo tormenta, temíamos que les hubiera ocurrido algo malo.

- Un anciano nos dijo que le pasó una lancha anoche a un par de chicos desesperados porque les habían robado sus pokémons, nos contó además que al parecer perseguían un globo y nos señaló la isla en la que ese globo había caído con la tormenta – continuó May.

- Y era obvio que se trataba del Equipo Rocket, así que rentamos una lancha y vinimos a buscarlos, estábamos muy preocupados… fue un alivio cuando los distinguimos tirados en la playa de la isla – concluyó Max.

- Pero esto no ha acabado – musitó Misty tristemente – Azurril está herido y Pikachu… Pikachu…

- Pikachu estará bien – dijo Ash, más para si mismo que para el resto. Todos miraron preocupados a la pequeña criatura amarilla.

Finalmente la lancha tocó puerto en Ciudad Río Claro, el grupo de amigos se dirigió sin perder tiempo al Centro Pokémon. Al llegar ahí, Brock ni siquiera se distrajo con la enfermera Joy debido a su preocupación lo que era una clara muestra de que las cosas iban mal, a esas alturas Pikachu gemía en su inconciencia y se retorcía, pequeñas chispas saltaban de sus mejillas.

- Parece que es un caso critico! – exclamó Joy cuando vio el estado de ambos pokémon y escuchaba las atropelladas explicaciones balbuceadas por Ash y Misty. Azurril fue trasladado a la sala de Recuperaciones y Pikachu fue trasladado a Cuidados Intensivos.

Ash sólo pudo ver, con la desesperación grabada en su cara, como su amigo desaparecía tras las puertas blancas de la sala, y una luz roja se encendía en el aparato ubicado sobre la puerta, indicando que la sala estaba ocupada con un caso de emergencia.

Ash se dejó caer sobre una butaca cerca de la puerta, sintiendo vagamente a sus amigos merodeando a su alrededor.

Al rato la enfermera Joy llegó hasta ellos, Ash se puso de pie de un brinco.

- Azurril ya se encuentra un poco mejor –dijo la enfermera – sólo eran heridas muy leves, se recuperará pronto – Ante esas palabras Misty sonrío aliviada.

- Y Pikachu? – preguntó Ash. El rostro de la enfermera Joy no presagió nada alentador cuando él terminó de formular la pregunta.

- Pikachu esta muy grave… no reacciona… Me temo que debió contraer una gripe con la lluvia de anoche, el stress baja muchas veces las defensas del cuerpo y como seguramente Pikachu se vio en una situación peligrosa debe de haber sentido mucho stress, con las defensas bajas se es más proclive a contraer alguna enfermedad… probablemente estaría en mejores condiciones si se hubiera atendido a tiempo, pero el retraso en traerlo debió haber empeorado la situación… Y una gripe mal tratada puede ser muy peligrosa.

- Pero… Pikachu se pondrá bien… Verdad? – preguntó el chico angustiado.

- No lo se – admitió Joy… Y con esas desalentadoras palabras, la enfermera se retiró a seguir con su trabajo.

Ash cayó de rodillas en el piso. A su alrededor pudo oír las voces preocupadas de May, Max y Brock… Y una mano delicada que se posaba en su hombro para darle animo. Esa mano le meció suavemente y le ayudó a incorporarse, luego lo guió hasta la butaca en la que hacía unos momentos había estado sentado. Volvió a tomar asiento ahí y se sintió envuelto en la calidez del abrazo de esa persona que se había sentado a su lado.

No era capaz de sentirse mejor… estaba muy preocupado… Pero esa calidez le reconfortaba de algún modo… le hacía no sentirse tan solo… tener aunque sea una mínima esperanza.

- Todo estará bien… Pikachu es fuerte y se recuperará - musitó la dulce voz de Misty en su oído.

Ash no respondió, pero se dejó tranquilizar por ella…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

  
**

Se que no tengo perdón, probablemente a estas alturas todos los lectores de esta historia habrán perdido la esperanza… no tengo más excusa que admitir que perdí este capitulo luego de un formateo de PC hace tiempo, cuando sólo me faltaba corregir y una vez acabo algo soy incapaz de hacerlo de nuevo, así que paralicé esta historia hasta encontrarlo porque estaba segura de haberlo respaldado… y hoy finalmente lo encontré, así que corregí y subí de inmediato antes de que se pierda de nuevo. Resulta desesperante para mi como escritora, estar tan cerca del final y aún no lograr acabarlo, me imagino por eso mismo que quienes hayan leído esta historia deben odiarme, realmente lo siento. Como este cap estaba perdido no he escrito aún nada del que sigue así se tardará porque tengo varios proyectos pendientes, entre ellos, un nuevo fanfic de Detective Conan que me tiene algo trabada. Lo que si, prometo no dejar este fanfic sin su final, así tenga que pasar otro siglo.

Saludos

_**+ Madame Kikyo +**_


End file.
